Going home
by Akeisha
Summary: When my mom gave me her necklace before she died, saying that it will send me home I didn't believe her, but now that I'm stranded in a world full of pirates, sea monsters and god knows what... Well, this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece yadda yadda yadda… you get the picture :)

* * *

**1. Escape and new world?**

A few months ago, I never would have thought that I'd be stranded in another world with no means of returning. If someone told me where I'd be, I would have laugh and asked if he had his pills yet.

It all started with a necklace my mom gave me before she died.

She died from cancer when I was 13. She left me alone in this world.

She said it would send me home. I took it, but Ignored her comment, taking it as mindless rambling since she was on her deathbed.

I never even said my name, did I? My name is Shana. I never use my last name since my mom didn't have one. She said that where she came from, she was never given one. She sometimes got this weird look in her eyes when she stroked my hair, saying that I look just like my dad. I remember asking my mother who he was or if he was still alive, since I never knew him. She would laugh and say that he was alive and was living his dream.

I never understood that.

But still, if seeing my red hair made my mom happy, then for her, I would keep it long.

The only thing I inherited from my mother was her eyes. They were pale blue, almost gray. And of course, I mustn't forget her temper. She had a wicked temper. It was why I could never keep my friends. That, and the fact I never had time for them.

The funeral was depressing. We had few friends. The doctor that treated mom came, muttering an apology, and left. A few neighbors came, but I never really acknowledged them.

I was trying to smother the tears.

"Smile," she had said before she died. "'I'm going on a new adventure. We'll see each other again. Life is to short, little one. Smile, and see the adventure that lies before you! There is nothing grander then the world that lies before your feet!"

Those were her words to me that day. She said that in her youth she had wanted nothing more then an adventure, and that she got one. Then she got pregnant with me and left for home.

After the funeral was over, I had a few moments to muttered a small prayer to her.

"See you soon, mom. I'll work hard and smile as you asked me. Bye."

A few minutes later I was picked up by a social worker saying that I needed a family.

I tried to explain to her that I don't need looking after since it was me who looked after my mom for over two years. She had been too weak to do anything. I blame the chemotherapy.

But, I was a child that was unable to lift a finger according to the rules of the so called adults. Yeah, I know, for a brat I was horribly sarcastic and cynical, but life is a harsh school that I learned quite early.

The social worker dumped me with some dysfunctional family, which I quickly realized took in foster kids just for the money, and when that horrible excuse for a foster mother realized that I had some household skills I was put in charge of cooking and cleaning. The social worker told me to be good and that she'd see me soon. As if! Five minutes after the social worker left and I had been given my new duties and room, which I shared with two other girls, I started to plan my escape.

My mom and I had lived in a small town in an apartment so she could get treatments easier, but we also had a cottage in the hills, and that was my destination. Luckily I had some money hidden. I had learned to never trust anyone, so no one knew about it. But for now, I had to deal with 'my new family'.

Note the sarcasm.

The house I was residing was pitiful, and I'm not exaggerating. The color on the walls was, well...

I don't think I know what color it was in the beginning, but now it was a sort of grayish color. The wooden floor was squeaking and broken on some places and there was mold in the bathrooms.

I knew one thing for sure: I'm was not spending anymore time there then I had to.

My opportunity to escape came a week later, and I must say it failed spectacularly.

It was the first time I had ever been beaten by someone like that. Oh, sure, I got into fights but I always knew how to fight and win. But that man... He was to strong, and drunk to boot. I never stood a chance, so I protected my vital parts and hope the beating wouldn't last to long.

Well, I did hope that I wouldn't pass out, but I did.

I woke up at the poking of the youngest foster child Aya.

She smiled, and said: "Good, you're not dead!"

She and two others seen me being beaten and had patched me up the best they could, and for being 4 and 9, they did a good job. In my opinion, they had enough experience on how to treat wounds.

"You want to escape?" Rika asked. She was the eldest of the bunch.

I merely nodded, since I didn't trust my voice yet.

"Then you better hurry, Jason called the police after he photographed your wounds. He was waiting for something like this. This way, he'll take care of us."

"How? He's not 18 yet." I croaked.

"Yes, he is. Turned 18 today. He said if you want to go before he returns you better go," she said, smiling.

I stood up and saw Nika with my bag. I merely said thanks and left for the station.

I boarded the first bus that went in the direction of my home. As soon as I sat down I nodded off into dreamland. Luckily, I was wearing my hooded sweater, so no one could see my bruises and thus, I wasn't bothered by anyone.

Four hours later, and I was once again in my hometown, standing by my mothers' grave. I sensed a presence and I knew it was her. I sat down, ignoring the pain that went through my body, and told her what happened.

Ah, yes, I never mentioned that before. It's my gift, as my mom called it, though I call it a curse. To know and see the presence of ghosts and spirits, to have the ability to exorcise them...

That is not what I would call a gift.

Most of the time I ignore them, hoping they would ignore me to.

As if.

But they did leave me alone when mom died. Sometimes they would whisper of future or of a past long forgotten. When I was little I always listened and told those stories to mom, but those were happier times.

Feeling encouraged by her presence, I stood up slowly so as to not aggravate my wounds even more. I waited for a local bus to take me higher into the hills. It was already nightfall when I reached my new home, so I merely unlocked it and crashed on the bed.

Morning came too soon for me. I slowly dragged myself toward the bathroom, hoping that the water was still running, and, luckily, it was. Then I took a shower and prepared breakfast.

I was eating when I noticed a manga on the table. I picked it up and smiled. It was my mom's favorite one. The title was One Piece. She always read it to me, even when I told her that I was too old for it, she merely pulled my ear and said that no one was too old for a good story. Liked it or not, I knew the whole story. Even when she was sick she never gave up on rereading the story to me.

It was then that I finally allowed myself to grieve and cry. I missed her so much.

Hours later, when I calmed down, I heard a whisper, telling me to grab my bag. I remembered that the voice was the one that always warned me when something was about to happen.

I grabbed it and suddenly my necklace felt warm and was getting even warmer.

Then there was a bright light and I was knocked out.

When I came to, I saw clear blue sky and there was a salty smell in the air that reminded me of sea. And there it hit me.

_THE SEA? _

My home is nowhere near the sea, an ocean, or a lake for that matter. I sat up, wincing when pain reminded me that I was still injured, and looked around. I was sitting on a hill, and below was a small town with a harbor with a perfect view of the sea. I was pretty sure that my jaw has reached the floor.

I lifted the necklace and looked at it. Then I glared at it and screamed. I was pretty sure I was screaming curses when I heard laughter. I immediately stopped, stood up while ignoring the pain again, and looked around. The laughter was coming from a boy, around 10, with black hair a straw hat with red ribbon and a scar under his left eye.

_Oh god, please no!_ Ran through my head. _I must be dreaming._

"You're funny!" he said before introducing himself: "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Who're you?"

That was the point that neither my brain nor my body could go on.

So I simply fainted.

* * *

_That is for the first chapter. It has been beta'd by Fuyutaro son to whom I owe a big thank you :)  
_

_Thank you for reviews!_

_Ja ne_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece yadda yadda yadda… you get the picture :)

A big thank you to Fuyutaro son for being my beta :)

* * *

**2. Luffy and Ace**

_"You're funny!" he said before introducing himself: "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Who're you?"_

_That was the point that neither my brain nor my body could go on._

_So I simply fainted._

* * *

When I regained consciousness, I noticed that I was lying on a soft bed and that it was already dark outside. I pulled myself up and saw that my wounds had been treated. I also noticed that my clothes had been changed as well, which I blushed, though at least my jeans were still on.

A small candle was lit on the desk in the room, giving the room some light. I was alone in the small room, being the only thing in the room besides the small desk and bed was a closet. The floor and the walls were wooden, and a small window and door completed it.

It was simple and reminded me of my cottage, so at first I thought I was back home having a strange dream. So I got up, noticed my duffel bag on the floor, and, still barefoot, walked towards the door. I opened it and saw a tall boy my age standing in front of a stove, preparing a meal. The boy who scared the crap out of me was sitting at the table.

"You're awake!" said the boy, which made me feel faint again.

I leaned on the wall to regain my footing and nodded. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was real. HE was real.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, this is my brother Ace! Are you hungry? Do you want some meat to feel better?"

"Luffy! Calm down. Sorry about that. As he said, I'm Ace. You should sit down; you had quite a fever last night." said the older boy and pointed on a chair near the table.

I was still a bit wobbly on my feet, so I obeyed and sat.

"So, who are you?" He added once I was seated.

"H… How long was I out? Oh, and my name is Shana," I said quietly my voice wavering a bit.

"Nice to meet you, Shana!" Luffy exclaimed loudly, which startled me a bit.

Ace just looked at me sheepishly.

"You were asleep for two days. Doc said it was exhaustion from those injuries you have. He prescribed a lot of rest."

"Thank you."

"For what?" asked Ace while Luffy just chewed on some apples.

"Finding me and taking care of me."

"Meh, you don't have to thank us for anything. Luffy said you were funny and that since he found you, he has to take care of you."

At that point I just looked at Luffy.

_'Am I a lost dog or something?'_

But, from what I remembered from manga, it would have been just the thing Luffy would do.

"Are you hungry?" Ace asked, waking me from my musings.

In response, my stomach growled.

"I guess that answers that."

"Ace, meat!"

"Hai, hai, Luffy. Wait a bit."

"So, Shana," Luffy started, turning to look at me. "How'd you get all that beaten up?"

At that point, my small smile vanished and I looked down on my hands, both of which were heavily bandaged.

I missed the hit that Ace sent Luffy as tears started forming in my eyes again.

"I tried to run away and he caught me." I said as I blinked the tears away.

By then I had a plate of food in front of me and Ace was sitting with us. We quietly ate, or should I say me and Ace quietly ate.

We were in the middle of our meal when Ace suddenly fell face down into his plate.

"Ace? Are you alright?" when no answer came, I panicked and lifted his head, only to find that he was snoring.

"Shi shi shi shi.." Luffy laughed, "He fell asleep again!"

"Asleep?" I exclaimed, dropping his head back into the plate. "And I was actually worried that something bad had happened to him." I moaned, putting my head onto table.

This was all getting to be to much to me and I wanted nothing more then to sleep and forget everything.

"Where did you tried to run away from?" Luffy asked.

He had already eaten everything and was now stealing Ace's food, but was still looking at me with a grin on his face.

"From a foster family, Luffy. I didn't like them, and I'm old enough to take care of myself. But now it doesn't really matter. I don't think I know how to get back, and I'm not quite sure if I even want to."

"Ah, so you don't have to go back." said Luffy before suddenly saying with renewed energy: "I know! You can stay here and be my nakama!"

Here I chocked on my drink and more asked then said: "Nakama?"

"Hai, I'm going to be the pirate king!"

"You're just a kid Luffy." I said flatly.

"I'm not a kid! I'm a man! I'm already 10 years old!" he exclaimed angrily.

At that point, Ace finally woke up and I just shook my head.

_'They're nuts.' _Went through my mind.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to sleep. Good night," I told them as I left the kitchen.

_'So he's ten.'_ I thought. _'That means that in 7 years, he's going to leave this island to become a pirate.'_

A small smile formed on my face. He's just like mom portrayed him to be. As I was lost in memories, I lied down. It was not long before I was asleep.

The next morning, the sound of something crashing woke me up. I sat up and looked around. Then I heard Ace's screaming, berating his brother. Unwillingly, a smile formed at the thoughts of those two brothers. I found some clean clothing in my bag and changed into them. Luckily, I found my shoes under the bed and put them on.

Surprisingly, there was a mirror in the room that I had not noticed before, and, as any teenage girl (I may be 13, but I am still teenage girl), I checked myself in the mirror.

I think my jaw fell to the floor. I looked absolutely dreadful. My nice, long, red hair was in tangles and without its usual sheen. The bruises on my face were still healing, so they were a nasty shade of yellow. I even had a split lip.

I sighed since there was nothing I could do for my bruises.

_'At least I can comb my hair.'_

After an agonizing ten minutes, I put my hair in a sloppy bun and I checked what I had with me.

In my duffel bag there were a few shirts, some shorts, a pair of jeans and two sweaters. I also had a few pairs of underwear and socks. There was also a photo album of me and my mother, and my book.

I gently stroked its leather cover. My mom had binded the book herself. It contained her memories and the stories she heard from whispers. She always considered it her treasure.

_'Well,' _I decided, '_I can be melancholic later, for now I have to figure out what to do.'_

I checked to see if I had anything valuable so to sell for some money. Beli, I think the currency was.

The only thing besides my toiletries was a bag of salt. I forgot I putted in my bag. I had it since my last exorcism, which was my way of making money back home.

I sighed and said to myself: 'a_t least there is something I could do. Luckily I look older then I am.'_

I packed it all back up and tied the bag of salt onto my belt, just as I usually did. I stood and stretched my hand, at least my wounds were healing nicely, all but my ribs…

The moment I thought about that I winced.

_'Oh well, it could be worse.'_ I thought as I left the room.

_'You do know about Murphy's law, right?'_ ran through my mind as I was lying on the floor with Luffy still hugging me, trying to ignore the pain.

I think that someone out there must really hates me, because the moment I had stepped into the kitchen, Luffy had glomped me, saying : "You're awake! Let's go play!"

"Luffy, she's still hurt!" Ace shouted. Ah, my savior...

Or not.

He not so gently pried Luffy off of me and helped me up.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I wanted to scream and rant till I was blue in the face, but I held myself back. My mom was strict about at least being polite and... Well, I was just to damn proud to admit that I was in pain.

"I'm fine, just a bit hungry."

"Oh, don't worry, breakfast will be done soon," Ace said as he turned back to the stove. "Makino is coming later to check on you. She was the one who changed your shirt before, and she kind of takes care of us when gramps isn't here."

"I see," I said, relieved that the boys didn't play dress up with me.

As soon as food was on the table I ate it with Luffy trying to steal some from me. Let's just say that me in a bad mood and someone trying to steal my food... Well, things can get ugly, luckily Ace sent him away before I could explode.

I thanked him for the food and moved towards the sink to start doing wash the dishes. Ace wanted to stop me, but I insisted, saying that I wanted to be useful.

"How old are you?" he asked while I was washing them.

"13, you?"

"Really? I thought you were older? Well, then I guess we're the same age."

"I had to grow up fast, but I guess with a brother like Luffy, you had to as well," I said with a smirk as I dried my hands.

He returned the smirk and answered, "If you think Luffy's bad, wait till you meet gramps."

"You mean there is someone else like Luffy out there?" I asked a bit stunned, but then I remember my mom laughing as she read the meeting between Luffy and his grandfather when Luffy becomes a pirate to me.

Ace just grinned and nodded.

I was roused from my thoughts by a knock on the door. Looking up, I saw a woman entering. She had long, dark green hair with a bandana in her hair and had a friendly smile on her face.

"Hello Shana-chan. My name is Makino. I see that you're feeling better."

"Hello. Yes, I'm fine now, thank you."

"Hmm, you will be when your injuries are healed," she replied and smiled even more.

"Makino-san, I don't have any money do you know if there is a place I could work for it?" I asked her when i remembered that she owned a tavern in town.

"Well, I could use some help, but you're just a child, you shouldn't be working."

"I don't have money or place to stay, and I don't want to freeload. If I don't work, then how am I suppose to live?" I asked with a bit of frustration.

"You're staying here! You're my nakama and you'll stay here!" said Luffy with determination and a smile.

Makino just laughed and asked me: "Do you know how to cook and clean?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, I've been taking care of these two, but I have a tavern to run. So you could take care of them for me for a meal and roof over your head. And you can sometimes help me in the Party's Bar for a some extra beli."

With that she solved most of my problems and in answer to her question I just nodded.

"Great, can you cook meat?" Luffy asked.

And with that question, Ace just groaned.

Me? After a long time, I really laughed.

* * *

_Well, that's for chapter 2… So all I can say is please review :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece yadda yadda yadda… you get the picture

Oh, and I must apologize for my bad grammar, English is not my first language so gomenasai

Thanks for the reviews :D

**Chapter 3: A ghost from the past**

"_Great, can you cook meat?" asked Luffy. And with that question Ace just groaned. Me? After a long time I really laughed._

You're probably wondering why I accepted Makino-san's offer. Well, if you think about it I really did not have anywhere else to go. Back home in my world? I had no means of survival on my own. They would have chucked me back into foster care faster than I could think about it. And I trusted my mom's words. _It will bring me home._

I couldn't stop thinking about that phrase. Perhaps mom came from this world? But why would she leave? It's was no use thinking about it and doing nothing. Now I had a purpose, a goal if I may say so. That is what I thought the next day in the morning when I was standing in the middle of kitchen and looking at it. Horror, was the first thing I thought. It looked as if the hurricane went through it. And the rest of the house did not look any better, not counting my own room.

"Shana-chan? Are you home?"

"Yes, Makino-san. I'm home, please come in." I replied. Makino entered the room and laughed at my expression.

"You're surprised at the mess?" she asked.

"Yes, I did not think it was possible even to create such disaster in merely half an hour."

"Ha ha, this is nothing. You see why I need help?"

At that comment I just nodded dumbly, but rolled my sleeves and started cleaning. Makino left but said if I needed help I should just follow the path towards the harbor and seek her bar. I grumbled at that, I never needed help with cleaning before and I'm not going to start now.

Two hours later I had a bag full of clothes that needed to be washed but it was closing in on midday and according to Ace they were finishing their morning training for lunch. So I placed the bag in my room and started preparing lunch. What to make was a no brainer. By knowing Luffy I knew whatever I make it has to contain meat. I made a simple meal but larger. And when the midday came the brothers rushed into the house, Ace more sedately then Luffy. They had mud on their shoes and looked absolutely dirty, so the first thing I did? I asked them not to loud but I glared at them:

"And what do you think you are doing? If you want to eat go clean yourselves first!"

"Aww, come on Shana I'm hungry!" complained Luffy. I merely intensified my glare which made Ace drag Luffy into the bathroom. I smirked, satisfied that my glare still works. Well, if it worked on grown men. And holding a spatula in my hands did help. While the boys were cleaning themselves up I prepared the table and brought food.

"Wow, this is good," said Ace, while Luffy mumbled something with his mouth full.

"Thanks."

It wasn't long when the food was gone and I asked them what they are training for.

"To be strong. We both have a dream, I want to see the world and become a pirate."

"And I'm going to be a pirate king. I have to be strong to protect my nakama!" Luffy exclaimed and I just sat there. I just hit me, how in the world am I going to survive, if I wanted to look for answers. Sure, I knew how to fight but not in a scale that was written in a manga. I remember some of those fights, on paper or in a story they sounded amazing, but to fight them? I had neither skill nor ability.

"We're going; dinner is at Makino-san's place, so you don't have to cook. See you there," said Ace as he was leaving.

"Bye Shana!"

"Bye," I replied still a bit in a daze. I stood and washed the dishes and grabbed the bag out of my room. In the bathroom I found a small tub which was used for washing clothes and since it was a nice day I decided to wash the clothes outside.

Few hours later I was finished and was hanging the clothes when I heard a whisper. In habit I reached towards my salt bag, but a voice stopped me:

"You don't need that dearie. I'm not here to haunt."

At that I turned around and saw a spirit of an older woman and for the second I thought I saw an older version of my mother and unknowingly I must have muttered that out loud.

"I'm not your mother child, but I am your grandmother. My name is Rassa," she smugly said looking at me. I probably looked like a gaping fish. I breathed deeply to calm my chaotic mind and asked her: "How? I mean, why now?"

She chuckled and looked at me sadly: "I couldn't go to you back in that world. My daughter Rena was born here, met a pirate, fell in love and to protect you she asked me to help. I sent her there hoping she'll be fine."

At that she looked in the distance: "I hoped to bring her back after a few years but I was too old. I died a year later. She did had a necklace I gave her as a backup plan and I see you are wearing it now. There is much we need to discuss, little one. So you better hang those clothes before they are dry."

I grumbled, saying that I'm not little. Sure, I was smaller then my classmates but that does not make me little. As a response all I heard was laughter. It wasn't long before I was done and I returned the tub to the bathroom and when I came back outside I saw my grandmother standing near a fallen log. I joined her and sat down. For a moment we did not say a thing and while waiting for her to start talking I noticed for the first time how nice this island really is windmills covering the idyllic countryside and a small village with a harbor completes the image.

"I'm sorry for your loss, little one. Your mother was quite upset with what happened to you."

"You spoke with her?"

"I did. She has learned quite a repertoire of curse words in the new world," she said amusingly. I smiled at that.

"She does have a temper."

"I believe it's hereditary. All women in our family were or your case, are known to have a temper," she said smiling. I couldn't have helped myself at that time and laughed as well.

"You look like her, when she was your age. Except for the hair," she sighed and I noticed her gaze wandered of. Probably lost in the memories.

"Rena had a gift like yours as well, you know. She gave it up; to go to that world she did not think you'll inherit it."

"She could see spirits? Why didn't she tell me?"

"I wouldn't know her reasons, but seeing spirits is just thee first stage of your gift, or when we were alive ours. I stayed here knowing you'll return here one day and that I would teach you."

"The first stage? Teach me? I don't understand?" I asked all bewildered. Rassa smiled and petted me on my head. The feeling wasn't unpleasant, but not exactly comfortable either. Up till now spirits that touched me weren't as you call friendly so I was quite startled at the moment.

"Your gift will grow in time. For now your ability is to see spirits and to send them away or exorcise them I believe you call it."

"Yes, and I also hear whispers. Warnings or just simple notifications what has happened."

"Ah, so they do warn you. I'm glad for that. In time you'll be able to sense them. And I mean all of them as long as you'll be able to concentrate."

"I'll be able to sense them. They'll never leave me alone?" I moaned with despair. She chuckled and asked me: "What are spirits child?"

"Ghosts of dead people," I answered without hesitation. I never liked calling them ghosts. It reminded me of all those creepy movies mom adored so much.

"No, no. Spirits are within everything and everyone. You may see now those who have passed, but in time you'll be able to do much more."

"Let me understand this, I'll be able to sense the presence or spirit of everything? Rassa, I'll lose my mind in a week!" I complained to her but she just laughed.

"What do you think I'm doing here? I'll teach you like I was taught by my mother and she by hers," Rassa said in comforting tone and reminded me of my mother. She must have caught my sad look and quietly said: "She would love to have taught you, but there are some rules we have to follow. She died not yet a month ago and is still new to spirit realm. It does not help that she did not die here. Rena did promise to come when she's able."

At that I immediately perked up and I think my gaze told her everything.

"She will come. Now, your training will begin tomorrow so be ready. Oh, I almost forgot. I'll be teaching you how to control your gifts and your grandfather Bill will teach you how to defend yourself," Rassa calmly said but looked at me shrewdly. Yes, there was no doubt that she is related to me and mom I thought.

"My grandfather? He's also here?"

"Well, of course. What do you think, that I'll wait for you for god knows how many years alone? I think not. Be prepared in the morning till midday you're mine in the afternoons you're with Bill. See you," she said and vanished. I laughed while my mind was still full of new information and I could not but feel a bit excited for tomorrow.

I guess mom was right. It did send me home, even if home now contained two wacky brothers and spirit grandparents.

"Shana!!"

"Ouff," I managed to say as I was tackled by Luffy. Ace as usual laughed and helped us up.

"Are you hungry? I'm hungry, let's go eat!" started Luffy and dragged me towards Fuschia town.

"Oi, Luffy don't drag her. I say let's race. First to the bar wins."

With that I did not think Ace included me, but I felt giddy and wanted to do something fun. I was always good in gym class so I ran ahead of them and yelled: "Last one is rotten egg!"

"Oi, no cheating!" they shouted and ran after me.

Oh yes, my time here will be fun. And at that point I did not know how right I was.

Third chapter is done! Already working on the next one.

Just to clear some things up: - I'll use some Japanese expressions in my story like nakama (means companion, friend and a crew mate)

The story will be following manga

So thanks everyone for reading and thanks again for the reviews, if you have any questions you can PM me anytime :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece yadda yadda yadda… you get the picture

Thanks for the reviews :D

In response to previous chapter saying that Luffy and Ace were in Makino's care while in manga they mention Dadan's name… Well, there is just too little information about him so I decided to leave him out of it.

**Chapter 4 – Training**

"_Oi, no cheating!" they shouted and ran after me._

_Oh yes, my time here will be fun. And at that point I did not know how right I was._

The next morning I had to clean the mess after the brothers left and quickly prepared for lunch so I won't have to worry about it later and went outside. Rassa was already waiting for me at the same place as yesterday. The log was still there and it was partially hidden behind the house so the people coming wouldn't see me talking to myself. I ran towards her, sat next to her and happily greeted her.

"You're looking better then yesterday, Shana. I think you being here is helping you."

"Not just being here. I've realized something," I replied and sighed. She looked at me curiously and I continued.

"My mom always spoke of adventures and her favorite stories were the ones about pirates. I remember saying before she fell ill that I wanted to travel the world. See the things usually wouldn't see. Leave a mark, were mom's words. And I can't stop thinking what stories spirits told me. I want to fulfill mom's dream. I sensed her back there on the cemetery where she's buried. She'll watch me, I know she will."

At the end of my monologue I was sobbing. That epiphany came to me last night, while I was lying in bed, trying to make sense of my life. I understood that I had a chance of a new start, new beginning. And I was going to take it. For once I was going to be selfish and do something I want not what was required of me and this was it.

I admit that I was afraid of Rassa's reaction to my dream and I was pleasantly surprised when she started chuckling and then outright laughing.

"I wouldn't want anything else for you. Go live your dream and if I can I'll help you along. As will your grandfather."

I was stunned then I smiled through my tears and thanked her.

"Now enough of mushy talk. I'm here to teach you about your abilities. As I told you yesterday you'll be able sense spirits. Every living thing has its own spirit and gives away energy. In the end of training you'll be able to tap into that energy pool and somewhat manipulate it."

I nodded showing that I was listening and motioned so she should continue.

"What I mean by manipulation it does not mean you could actually control the spirits. It means you'll be able to trace their energy for starters and later on be able so see or hear what it has to say."

"Sorry, energy saying something?"

"Ha ha, yes that is the closest comparison. You see as I said every living thing has a spirit and for example, this log we're sitting on was once a tree. When you'll touch it you will know where it grew what happened to it and who cut it down."

"Basically I'll be able to know the past?" I asked astonished. She chuckled and answered: "Not just its past. Now it doesn't have a spirit anymore, but the people or animals touched it and left an imprint if you could say it."

She stopped and looked at me and I was at that point really confused. I got the part that we have spirits, I could see the spirits of the departed and I would be able in the future sense not just the dead but living spirits as well. I smirked meaning Luffy's favorite game hide and seek would be pretty easy for me, since I could find him anywhere if I concentrated. But the last part with the imprints? I did not get it. Rassa must have seen my confused look and explained:

"Imagine an abandon house. You're looking for someone and you wish to know who lived there. Just with one touch you'll know who lived there how long and what happened to them. You must remember that every living thing just with one touch or merely just passing through we leave a bit of our energy behind. And that is ultimately our gift. In the past we were called the observers until we became too dangerous."

"Rassa, what do you mean too dangerous?" I asked not liking the sad tone of her voice. She sighed and looked at me.

"You see, some of us saw things we should not, like mistakes of the government that they tried to hide. Because we knew too much we were hunted. There were many of us, but now you're the last living one. I'm telling you this so you'll know to keep your gift a secret."

"I was planning on doing that anyways," I replied remembering the time I told my so called best friend and ridiculed I was. There was a reason why I ended in so many fights. Out of depressing memories I was roused by Rassa's statement: "But once you find your true friends you should trust them."

"What? True friends?" I asked disbelievingly. Then I was still hurt by betrayal of my so called friend and did not believe that I'll find people I could trust without question.

Rassa merely smiled and mysteriously smiled: "You'll see."

"Well, that's all for the theory. We'll start with meditation. Meditation will help you calm your mind and rein your temper slightly," she added with a smirk.

"Now sit on the grass so you'll be comfortable and close your eyes. Breathe deeply and slowly. That's it," she complimented me while I did as she told me too.

"Meditation will also help you control your gift. If you can't control it, it will send you into a sensory overload. In simple terms you'll collapse and slowly lose your mind."

Now that statement made me kind of freaked out. And I guess it showed on my breathing as she continued: "No need to panic, I won't allow for that to happen I will teach you without any problems. Understood?"

Her sharp and yet comforting tone calmed me down and I was able to control my breathing even more.

And so in spirit of meditation and short lessons passed the morning, when it was close to midday Ressa roused me out of it and told me if I don't want to be late with lunch I should go. The boys now did at least came home with no dirt on their shoes but Luffy still complained about the fact that he had to be clean to get food.

The meal passed in playful banter and Luffy's silly jokes. Ace even helped me to clean the dishes.

"I've decided," I announced after we cleaned the kitchen: "I'll train too. I won't be weak anymore."

In response Luffy laughed and said: "Good, I'll have a strong nakama on my crew!"

I shook my head and laughed. So determent, so young and so cute. I pushed his hat lower while he complained. Ace asked: "What brought this on?"

"My mom before she died she had a dream. She always told me stories of this fantastic adventures and how one day we'll go on one. Then she got sick, but she never stopped dreaming about it. After she died I gave up on dreaming. No, I gave up when she got sick. But now, I have a new start. I'll become strong so no one will stand against my dream again."

By the end the brothers were grinning and laughed. I laughed with them, feeling that no words were necessary. Soon they left again and I returned to my as I started to call it training place near the log.

There was someone already waiting for me, a spirit of an older man and at first I did not know what to say, but my first impression of him was that he looked like a pirate…

"Hello, you must be Shana. I'm your grandfather. Call me Bill," he said grinning. His grin was contagious so I smiled back.

"Nice to meet you."

"Let's get started, shall we. In my days I was a known pirate," he said with a smirk, "I was known by my fighting technique of pressure points."

"Pressure points? What are those?"

"Pressure points are several points on let say an example on a human body that may cause pain or even immobility but are also used in healing."

At that I remembered what I once watched on television. A tv show called Star trek, where a pointy eared man knocked out someone with just a touch. I giggled and asked: "So cool, and you'll teach me how to use that?"

"Of course, that's what we promised," he answered a bit smugly.

"Let's continue. There are several types of pressure points - each is applied differently and each creates a different effect. "Pain points", for example, use tendons, ligaments, and muscles - the goal to temporarily immobilize the target, or at the very least to distract them. _Reflex points_ produce involuntary movements, for example causing the hand to release its grip, the knees to buckle, or the target to gag, or even for the person to be knocked unconscious. And I'm going to have you remember them all. You'll also learn how to control ki inside your body."

"Ki? What is that?"

"Ki is what you would call spirit. At least Rassa calls it that. And no matter how many times I correct her that is ki the correct term she keeps calling it spirit. I swear she's doing it just to spite me," muttered Bill the last part. I stifled a giggle, somehow knowing that she would do that.

"So your technique and the stuff Rassa teaches me will really complement each other pretty good," I said to him and probably my eyes sparkling. I always loved learning new things and this was absolutely something I would and now have enjoyed learning.

"He he, why do you think me and Rassa were such a good team? She saw and I fought."

"She was a pirate as well?"

"Of course, like I would let her alone after the government was after her. But that was her story to tell, no? We have a lot to cover before I start teaching you the physical combat," he said and motioned me closer. Then he started to point to me where the points on the body were and what are they called. After that he sent me running. When I returned after running for few miles he questioned me on the points. For every wrong one he made me do push ups and chins ups. And by the time evening came I was sore, dirty and I swore to myself I'll never forget one pressure point ever again.

Luffy and Ace came by when they left to dinner at Makino's place but all I wanted was a bath and bed. And as I was lying in bed thinking about the things I learned I couldn't help but feel giddy what would the next morning bring.

That's for chapter 4, hope you'll like it :D

And thanks for reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece yadda yadda yadda… you get the picture

Thanks for the reviews :D

**Chapter 5 – Monkey D. Garp**

_And as I was lying in bed thinking about the things I learned I couldn't help but feel giddy what would the next morning bring._

Soon days have fallen into routine. I got up, prepared breakfast called the boys and cleaned, prepared for lunch and hand my morning training with Rassa. Made lunch and Ace would usually help me clean the dishes then rush to my afternoon torture as I would call it. As time passed I noticed I was getting not only fitter but stronger and as such I wasn't dead on my feet when evening came, even though Bill increased my training every day. To think that I was here for over 5 months, my birthday came and went a few days after I arrived. I haven't mentioned it then, it was my first day of consciousness and I didn't say anything. I was too bewildered with what has happened to me that I hadn't had even the time to think about it. In exchange I made Luffy's cake bigger.

Later they told me that I was to quiet and timid. My eyes bulged at that, me? Timid? I was always fighting and had quite a mouth as my teachers would say. But to be honest with what I have been through it might not seem much, I know others might have it worse but for me it was enough to change a little. I stopped being rash, I rather analyzed and act accordingly and Bill's training I found an outlet to express my frustrations and anger. So in a way they were right.

During the time we spent together even the relationship between brothers and I improved. I saw them as my own brothers and later I found out that they have thought of me the same. Even my nightmares were lessening. Not far from the house there was a cliff with a great view on the sea where I liked to go on my spare time. Not that I would have a lot of it but I still went, if nothing to unwind a bit. There I wrote in my book the stories I heard here. I smiled and thought that like this I would still carry my past with me as there were stories in it from the world I was born in. Inside were also my mom's favorite stories.

It wasn't long before Luffy found out where I was going and when he learned what I was doing he practically demanded that I tell him one.

"As your captain I order you to tell me a story!"

"You're not my captain, midget! Oh, well just one," I complied, no matter how annoying he is, when he looks at me with that pout I just can't refuse him. And with my control over ki or spirits growing I also noticed Ace not being far.

My training was going well and according to the schedule Rassa made I was quite ahead so to celebrate my accomplishment I baked doughnuts one evening after dinner, wishing to surprise the boys the next morning. I knew that Luffy would be tempted by the smell of baking and I was kind of expecting him to run in the kitchen screaming food after I made the first batch. I remembered the first time I saw his arms stretch. I already knew of his abilities from manga but seeing it for the first time was a bit of a shock.

Ace couldn't stop teasing me days after I have fallen from my chair. Luffy, being Luffy merely laughed and said that I'm funny and then stole my part of lunch.

Now I was done with the third one and it seemed odd that neither Luffy nor Ace came down. Ace wasn't a glutton like Luffy but I learned my lesson once I made cookies that one batch is nowhere near enough for them. So I went to investigate why they aren't coming. Sounded childish I know but still, c'mon it's sugar and with them that is like fish with water. I first went to check Luffy's room and when I found it empty I went to Ace's. Luffy had a habit of going into his room if he had a nightmare. There I found a piece of paper with my name on it.

"_Went camping, see you in two weeks._

_Ace and Luffy"_

What in the world? I thought, with no warning what so ever. I looked around his room and saw clothes on the floor as if it was hastily packed and left. Ah, they'll turn up when they're hungry and left the room. It was quite late so I cleaned the kitchen and went to sleep.

Early in the morning a huge crash woke me up. A shot up from the bed immediately and shot out with my senses, trying to determine what's going on. Finding no malicious intent I opened the door where a huge man with beard and graying hair greeted me:

"Oi, Ace, you're a girl?"

"I'm not Ace. Who're you? And what did you do to the wall?" I asked a bit dazed. The old man looked at me and grinned a smile with a pose and answered: "It's cooler to enter this way."

I sweat dropped and instantly denied. He muttered that I'm no fun. That reminded me of Luffy and my annoyance level went to the max. but I sighed in resignation.

"Oh god, there's two of them."

"Have you seen my grandkids anywhere? This is the right house, right?"

I laughed thinking Luffy would probably do something like that if he had the chance and I said: "It is the right house, Monkey-san. Ace and Luffy went camping yesterday. My name is Shana and I take care of them instead of Makino-san."

"Bwahaha, call me Garp. Nice to meet you. So my wayward grandsons escaped?" he said and sat down. I was still in my pajamas so I excused myself and changed my clothes quickly. Garp already started to fix the wall and I put on kettle for tea.

"They wrote me a note that they'll be back in two weeks, but they must be somewhere in the hills."

"Bwahaha, don't worry. I'm on leave for a month; I'll just wait for them. So tell me Shana, how you came to take care of those brats?" he asked while hammering down a board. I was preparing a meal for Garp and myself.

"Oh, Luffy found me. I was injured a bit and they took care of me. I asked Makino-san for a job and she asked me to do this instead," I answered and then asked him if he wanted some tea and breakfast. He laughed and said that no one in his family has turned down a meal. He stood and wanted to sit down but I pointed toward the bathroom and said to him: "The meal is served only after you've cleaned up."

He pouted similarly to Luffy but at my glare he left. I smirked, thinking that all the men in this family are the same.

After breakfast I put a plate of doughnuts on the table thinking that might as well that he eats them before they go bad. He ate them all in one day.

Over the next few days when I learned that Garp was a marine I kept my senses on high alert. Firstly it was because of the warnings Rassa gave me. I was always cautious and as much as I would have loved to forget the fact that I was helpless against the man who beat me it did scar me. It gave me a rough awakening and perhaps that was the reason I trained so hard, so that I'll never be helpless again.

Secondly, I had no idea what that man was thinking. It drove me nuts. Luffy I knew how to read at least a bit and Ace was easy, but Garp? Nope, no bloody idea. I remember how much I ranted during training and focused my frustration into what Bill called zealot's vigor. The problem was that he saw me talking to Rassa and even though he couldn't see her he heard me talking. For days I slept with a needle in my hand coated with the most powerful paralyzing agent I knew, ready to paralyze him and ran away. Rassa and Bill's combined lessons – poisons, paralyzing agents and antidotes, according to them since I was a girl I was allowed to play dirty.

But he ignored the whole thing. I was out of ideas when he came to me and asked me: "What's your dream?"

"Err... Sorry, my dream?" I asked thinking is it a trick question.

"Bwahaha, you've been around those brats for so long and they haven't convinced you to follow your dream? They want to be pirates, what do you wish to do?"

"Me?" I squeaked a bit shocked, that was a question I did don't expect out of him, but I answered anyway: "I… I wish to see the world. To fulfill my mom's dream and have an adventure like no other. To hear and write the stories, legend I find on the way."

Garp laughed and said: "Bwahaha, the world is a dangerous place, especially now with pirates roaming the seas."

"I'm aware of it. I am already training," I replied and he got a dangerous glint in his eyes. I instinctually moved away as he asked: "Need some help?"

I just gaped and looked at him and he sighed: "My cute brats don't want to train with me and I'm bored. So need some help?"

At this I heard Bill's whisper as he said that I should accept so I nodded. Garp laughed and said: "Let's go!"

I should have known that was a mistake. There was a week and a half for Luffy and Ace to return and I have felt chills on my back on what was exactly Garp's training. I figured that Ace's hasty decision to go camping came from the fact that their grandfather was home.

I was right then it was a mistake. But my strength and endurance grew exponentially. The training was excruciating and extremely difficult. There were no fancy exercises or new techniques. He simply sparred with me and he was not coddling me either. So by the end of the day we were expecting boys to return I was lying on the grass exhausted, full of bruises, cuts and dirt still in my shorts and shirt I use for training. I was breathing deeply to catch my breath and to analyze my mistakes and how to fix them. Out of my musings I was shaken by the loud laughter from Ace and Luffy who were coming towards the house. When they saw me, I was still too exhausted to move an inch, but they ran towards me asking who did this.

I laughed and said it was their grandfather. I didn't think they cared so much as they started sprouting death threats against him. I thought they were joking but I noticed a change in their ki. They truly wanted to hurt him for me. I could stop some of the tears that spilled from my eyes. They got even more worried so they helped me sit up, when I explained them that my wounds were result of training.

Luffy did calm down a lot after that and when Ace sent him for water he asked me: "Are you really okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just scratches and bruises, it'll heal."

In response he just hugged me and said: "I knew I should have taken you with us, but I thought he would go easy on a girl."

I was stunned. I didn't think that he would worry: "Ace, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"How could I not? Luffy has been calling you sister all this time so I think I had the right to be worried about my younger siblings."

There it was the first time he called me his sister. I was usually very observant but here it proved me wrong. I just hugged him back and let my tears fall.

"Group hug!" Shouted Luffy and ran to us and using his rubber arms he hugged us both. I laughed and moved a bit so I could include him into a hug.

"See Ace, I told you! We just have to hug her and she already feels better."

After a while when I mentioned there were some leftovers left from lunch Luffy dragged us into the house. I sensed Garp approaching but said nothing merely prepared myself. He did had a habit of attacking me when I least expected. So when he moved towards us I pushed the boys away and got into a fighting stance.

"Bwahahaha! So our spars did teach you something!"

"Gramps!"

"Old man!"

_Chapter 5 done… Working on the next one so reviews are nice ;)_

_Thanks again everyone for reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece yadda yadda yadda… you get the picture

Thanks for the reviews :D

**Chapter 6 – A promise**

"_Bwahahaha! So our spars did teach you something!"_

"_Gramps!"_

"_Old man!"_

I was expecting another attack from him when I sensed a change. He literary flew past me and bonked the boys on the head, saying: "Fist of love!"

Both of them started ranting at him and a moment later they were in a fight. I sighed and thought that Ace was right about going to camping. I tried to outshout them, like that would work with them. So I left to take a shower and to at least tend to my cuts. Few minutes later I stood in my room, putting some bandage on my cuts. I saw that most of them were on my fingers, probably because I was trying to hit Garp on his pressure points. He figured that one out in about 5 minutes after our first fight. But at first I thought that he wasn't going very easy on me and now that have seen him move so fast? I was thinking about the fights I had during the last week while I started on dinner. He was very easy on me and at that my first reaction was me being very mad. I believe I chopped the vegetables beyond recognition. But after that I calmed myself took a few deep breaths and actually thought about it.

I was madder at myself. I snorted and thought that if he went at me without holding back I would be mince meat. I sighed and thought what a long way I had to go.

It wasn't long and I had dinner ready and if I knew anything would stop them from fighting it would be food. So I stepped outside after I made sure they couldn't swipe anything edible. Why, you might ask? We are talking about the biggest gluttons I have ever seen and I learned my lesson, especially if one of them has stretchable arms.

"Everyone, dinner!"

At my call everyone froze and ran inside. I was already prepared and pointed to them to the bathroom.

"Aww, come one Shana-nee, just this once?" pouted Luffy. Must not look, I kept repeating to myself. I already crumbled a bit at his endearment for me, but rules are rules so I looked away from Luffy and pointed again. I must say their dejected looks and marching to the bathroom was quite cute and of course I would never say that to them out loud. While they were washing themselves I prepared the table, I made rice curry and to Luffy's knowledge it only contained meat. He would demand something else to eat, preferably only meatif he found out that most of the dish was made of vegetables. I snickered to myself as long as he doesn't know it's all good.

The meal was boisterous and amusing, if no other words would fit, as usual and I wouldn't have it any other way. After dinner Ace helped me clean as normally while Luffy and Garp got into another debate as he would call it. I would say they were arguing. Garp wanted to make them marines and Luffy kept saying about pirating life.

"Is it always like that?" I asked Ace while we were working. He sighed and looked at me: "Unfortunately yes. There is a reason why we went camping you know. But he is usually here only for fourteen days give or take a day."

I laughed at his chagrined expression and said, that is better to have a crazy grandfather then none at all. He merely smiled and nodded.

During the next two weeks my fights with Garp lessened for he wanted to train the boys as well. I didn't mind as I had lessons with Rassa and Bill and I needed a bit of time for my body to properly heal. I also worked on my stamina and strength but most importantly on speed. To hit precisely on the pressure points while fighting I needed accuracy and luckily I was a natural in that department according to Bill. So during my meditation I carefully examined the move Garp used, if I could figure it out it would benefit me a lot.

I asked him about it and he merely said: "I used that? Don't remember. Bwahaha!"

I gave up on questioning him after that and tried to figure out by myself. I was observing a fight between Ace, Luffy and Garp one afternoon and he sped up again. This time I was still in my meditation and I was looking at his ki. There it was I thought. He's using his ki or whatever he called it and pushes it into his feet to become faster. It made me think if I could use my own ki in that way for different parts of my body. and with the training Rassa is providing could I borrow ki from the enviroment? Before I could test it on my body I consulted with Bill and he said that it's possible on the level I'm on. Perhaps later were his words.

The two weeks passed very quickly and Garp was due to leave. Before he left, he gave me a bag of money saying that it should cover for the food and other necessities. I tried to tell him no, but he said: "You're now in charge of the house and besides the money is better in your hands then in theirs," and pointed to the boys.

"Either way, next time you better call me grampa as they do. After all they did adopt you. Bwahahaha!"

And with that, he was off. We went to see his ship sail away on our usual place on the cliff, when Ace brought out a bottle of sake and glasses.

"You should know, Shana, that Luffy and I aren't real brothers. We shared a drink together and made a pact that no matter, what we will always be brothers. We would like you to join us as our sister," said Ace and Luffy nodded. Ace poured sake in or glasses and I took one. I was really touched. All I truly wanted was a family and they were ready to accept me into theirs. I know they told me when they came back they saw me as their sister, but I didn't really believed it. But when Ace gave me that glass, he made it real. And I was no where near capable of speaking so I nodded.

"Here is to brotherhood," said Luffy and lifted his glass grinning.

"And family," added Ace and looked at me. My head was a bit lowered, so that my bangs were covering my eyes, so I looked up and grinned as well and said: "Don't forget sisterhood."

We cheered and drank sake bottoms up. And being 13 and 10 it involved a lot of coughing and hacking as the drink burned our throats. But nonetheless we laughed and watched the ship sail away.

"There is something else we can do to make us blood siblings," I said after a while. Both looked and me, and I continued: "We can made a cut in our hands and clasp them together. By sharing the blood it makes us blood siblings."

When I finished telling them, Luffy's eyes were sparkling and he exclaimed: "Let's do it!"

We all cut ourselves on the palm and clasped hands. I saw the mingling of our ki, not much but a bit. I knew now, since we shared the bond I could find them now no matter where they are without even breaking a sweat. We grinned as if we were loons but we didn't care. At least I know I didn't. Luffy and Ace wrapped their hands while I put some kanna into my wound.

"What are you doing?" asked Luffy.

"A tattoo, I want to have something to remember our bond. So I put an herb called kanna into my wound. This way it will turn black and I'll always have it."

"I want it too! Ace look, isn't it cool?"

Ace laughed and said: "I guess we're all going to have a tattoo."

With that said I repeated the work I did on my self on them and wrapped their hands again.

"Nee, Ace, Luffy. Let's make a promise."

"A promise?" asked Ace.

"Yep, a promise. That we'll all try to fulfill our dreams no matter what and when we fulfill them, we'll meet again here and make the blood bond again."

The boys grinned and clasped hands again and put mine over theirs.

"It's a promise!" we said all at once.

* * *

That's for chapter 6. It's a bit shorter then the ones before but I promise the next one will be longer. :D

Thanks everyone for reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece yadda yadda yadda… you get the picture

Thanks for the reviews :D

**Chapter 7 – Father and goodbye to Ace**

_The boys grinned and clasped hands again and put mine over theirs. _

"_It's a promise!" we said all at once._

When Garp left things slowly returned to normal, well as normal as it can be. With Luffy and Ace there is never a dull moment. And with a scar tattoo I now had on my palm it reminded me what I gained. I felt happy and content. Four years have almost passed since I'm here. Time flies so fast. I'm now 16 soon to be 17 as is Ace and his birthday is almost here.

During my time here I noticed a lot of changes especially with my body. I was no longer scrawny, my skin got a healthy tan and there were no shadows in my eyes. They were now instead of grayish blue completely blue. The biggest change was of course that I gained muscles and the thing I was most proud of, height. I was now more then half a head smaller then Luffy and a whole head smaller then Ace. Sure I was still smaller then them but the point is I grew taller. My old clothes were completely too small for me now. And with Garp sending us the money and occasional visit we weren't having any money problems.

My hair was now reached hips and I grew a habit of braiding it into small braids all over my head. I even put in braids small beads which I filled with ki to help me when my internal ki is low. I was never chubby but now I am lean and have a habit of wearing baggy pants and sleeveless tops with sandals for footwear. I also got my ears pierced for my 16th birthday. On my left hand I always wear a bracelet in which are hidden needles coated with paralyzing agent. Since I mastered my gift around my 15th birthday Rassa instructed me on creating a bag of necessities as she called it. Inside I had everything I ever needed she said. I fixed it so I can carry it wrapped around my waist as belt bag. But Rassa still didn't stop teaching me. She focused her attention on plants, which are poisons, antidotes and which have healing attributes.

During the years after Garp's and Bill's training I often spared with both boys. They were both stronger then me in brute strength but were no where near enough in speed and with my technique of numbing and paralyzing their limbs I got quite a head start in victories. Ace pointed out I wasn't fair and will not have any battle experience if I kept knocking them out and I lessened the use of pressure points for sheer combat.

When I turned 16, my mom finally came to me as she promised. She did tell me why she left this world. First reason she said it was, her gift. She was hunted by the marines and she did not wish to raise her child while running away and fighting. The second was my father.

I heard from Luffy how he got his straw hat and how he ate Gomu Gomu no Mi. How Shanks lost his arm because of him. So I knew all about him. And when mom told me that I'm his daughter I wouldn't believe it.

"If I did stay, Shana, we would have been a burden and a big risk for him on a ship. I knew him and he would have done anything to protect us but sacrificing his dream? I don't think so. I loved him too much to force him into making the right choice for us."

"So you made the choice for him, mum?" I asked still dazed about the fact I had a father and to think that he is Luffy's big hero.

"I did leave him a letter. I knew I was carrying a girl so I told him that when you return or then I thought when we return that he should seek you out. We were lucky to land in a world with a storyteller that wrote a story about things that are going to happen here. Good luck on your journey, munchkin," she said last and disappeared. We did talk for a long time and I knew I couldn't blame her. But I did make an addition to my things to do list. Find my father and meet him.

I wanted to meet with mom more but Rassa explained that she was already breaking some of the unwritten rules to even allow me one visit. She did say something about knowing too much, but wouldn't explain more.

"When the time's right you'll know not a second sooner."

And that was it for that conversation. Soon time passed and it was nearing the point when Ace said, he would leave.

It was late December and as Ace promised he is leaving on his birthday. A part of me was excited for him but mostly I wanted him to stay. He was the cool brother, always looking out for me and Luffy. He always knew what to say when I'm feeling down and when I told them about my gift I was afraid of his reaction. With Luffy I knew he would scream cool and want me to show him, but Ace? So when I finally told them two years ago I think he noticed my fidgeting and simply said: "You are you, no ability will change that."

They accepted it like it was just another quirk of mine. From the day we made our promise and bond, the evenings after Luffy went to sleep belonged to Ace and I. We talked about lot of things including where I came from and where he did, who our parents were. I told them both who my father is. I can still remember the sparkling of Luffy's eyes. I swear I can still see spots in my eyes from it.

When I told them about my gift, later when we were alone I told him why I was so afraid to tell them sooner. I was afraid to be abandoned, to be feared and how my so called friends reacted when I told them. He said that they were idiots and that he and Luffy would never do something like that. They knew the importance of keeping it a secret and promised to do so.

I was in a dilemma; Ace was leaving in few days. I already fixed some of his clothes that could be saved. With all that fighting they've done it's a miracle that something was salvageable. I was looking for a goodbye gift for him. I wanted to ask some of our friends in town but for some reason they all seem to avoid me since the last festival.

I remembered it was when Makino-san made me wear a dress and Luffy and Ace seemed to be on edge the whole time. Oh, we had fun! I danced with almost everyone, there was never a chance before and I wanted to try it. But since then they kept avoid me and Makino-san just smirks.

Anyway I was standing in front of a clothing shop where I noticed a hat. I entered and asked how much it is and bought it. I hope Ace will like it; it needs only a few corrections. I then turned and left for home, I had a day off so I planned on fixing it up while my brothers as I have now a habit of calling them were outside.

I finished decorating it in few hours. The orange cowboy hat has now two smileys on it, one frowning and the other smiling. It also has red beads where the hat and rim connect. As a neck strap for the hat, there are orange strings that connect to a medallion that has a bull's skull on it and tassels hanging down from it. I infused it with my ki, which in turn made the hat extra durable and a homing call as I call it. I was and to this day am a worrywart especially with those two being reckless as they come. I know I can always tell where they are by the bond we made, I could even find them without the bond but better safe then sorry I say. Besides the beads will always give him some energy if he wan into a tough situation.

Since I had some spare beads I also made him a necklace, but I doubted that he'll wear it. Oh well, I thought, he could always use them as spare beads for his hat and wrapped both the necklace and hat. The day before he leaves, I planed a feast for us three with his favorite foods and drinks.

And as expected it was a feast. We joked, laughed and remembered the good times we had together. Later on we all fell asleep in the kitchen. The next morning while Ace packed his things together, I prepared him the leftovers we had from last night. He already prepared his food and water last day.

It was time for him to go and we were standing in the harbor when Ace asked me: "Come with me, Shana. Let's travel together and fulfill our dreams."

"Oi, Ace, she's my nakama, find your own!" said Luffy but I didn't responded to him.

A part of me was thrilled that he asked, but I knew I wasn't ready. Bill's training regime for me wasn't finished and I couldn't leave Luffy alone.

"I can't Ace. I'm not ready, not yet. I'm sorry," I replied and looked away. I was feeling guilty that I had to refuse him. After all he was my brother and my best friend.

"Hey, no tears, you promised. Besides I don't blame you for not coming with me. When you sail, come find me. If anyone can find me is you," he said and hugged me. I hugged him back and then gave him my gift.

"I hope you'll like it. And if you find my father before me, tell him of me. Tell him that I'll look for him."

Ace grinned and nodded. Then opened the parcel and when he saw the hat he immediately put it on. Luffy laughed and said: "Now you look like a pirate!"

"Take care you two. See you in Grand line!" said Ace as he jumped into his small boat.

"And thanks for the hat!"

I grinned through tears and shouted back as the boat was already moving away: "You better be careful! And don't forget to have fun!"

He laughed and waved back. It was some time later and only me and Luffy were left standing on the pier. Luffy was grinning and would have fooled anyone but his sad look in his eyes told me everything. Me? I was crying so I just hugged Luffy and told him more for my sake then his: "We'll see him again. We just have work hard and be ready when the time comes."

He hugged me back and said: "Of course. Our crew will be the best!"

"Oi, midget, don't count me as your nakama!"

"Sure you are," he responded with a cheeky grin and ran towards home.

"OI, don't run away!" I shouted and ran after him. Even though our brother left we will see him again.

* * *

Chapter 7 is done… Thanks for reviews and hope you'll like this chapter. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece yadda yadda yadda… you get the picture

Thanks for the reviews :D

**Chapter 8 – Goodbye to Fuschia Village**

"_Sure you are," he responded with a cheeky grin and ran towards home. _

"_OI, don't run away!" I shouted and ran after him. Even though our brother left we will see him again. _

When Ace left, home seemed awfully quiet, even though Luffy tried to fill it with being even louder then ever. I found myself waiting with a cup of tea in the evenings for our talks more then once. So I distracted myself with training. Luffy and I sparred even more often and when he turned 16 he did finally beat me. The only thing he didn't surpass me in was speed which I was quite grateful for. I could defeat him if I used all of my techniques but in sheer combat he was more ingenuous and stronger then I am.

Not long after Ace left his wanted poster came out, we celebrated that in Party's Bar with the whole village. Only the mayor seemed to be complaining but as always he was ignored. I mean c'mon with a name like Woop Slap? I put the poster on the wall in the kitchen for everyone to see.

Garp did come home once after that and after almost crushing me with a hug and smacking Luffy, he was not happy with Ace. He ranted and complained how much he wanted him to be a marine, but for the trouble Ace caused as a pirate he merely laughed and said: "Bwahahaha, as expected of my grandson!"

He did not stay long but I did make him a few batches of doughnuts for the road.

I was 19 when I finally mastered training with Bill and was now a master of Kyuusho bujutsu. By then I was thinking of leaving to the sea like Ace did. Travel the seas but most of all after receiving a letter from Shanks I wanted to see him. The letter came from an island in Grand line. I guess Ace met him and told him about me. My suspicion was that he wanted to meet the man.

The letter was brought to me by a seagull of all birds and scared the hell out of me. Sure I sensed it coming but skydiving at me? That's one vicious bird and I was really close to barbecuing it.

I was reading the letter on the cliff and pondering what is it that I'm supposed to do. After I reread it several times there is nothing more that I wanted to do then go to him and meet him. Especially when he wrote that he'll wait for me and that we'll see each other on the top.

For me a father was always nonexistent, he lived in stories my mom told me and nothing more. There were a lot of times that I wanted a father just to be near me especially with mom's illness.

But at the same time I didn't want to leave, not with Luffy still here. Luffy kept saying I'm his nakama and that we'll sail together. I always felt happy about that and a part of me wanted to keep my family close and go with him. But I wondered if it is really alright for me to go. I meant mostly because I knew what will happen to him and his crew. I didn't remember the whole story, there are some blanks in my memory what will happen but I knew the most of it. I didn't tell him a thing because I knew he wouldn't listen and wouldn't want to know.

Was I going to be daring and go on my own or go with Luffy? The time passed quickly without me noticing it when I was deep in thought and it was already dark when Luffy found me. I told him what was I thinking and he looked at me seriously: "You know, Ace and I were talking a lot about you. We decided that one of us is going to take you with us. And since you said no to Ace, you're going with me. And you have no say in the matter."

I looked at him and started to stretch his cheeks, saying: "I have no say in the matter, you cheeky brat, huh? You can't even decide which way north is!"

"Itee! Shawa. Shtopp.."

"I really hate when you do that, you know. I guess then I'm going with you," I sighed and let him go. His cheeks fell back with a snap and he grinned and shouted: "Yatta, my first nakama!"

I laughed and a huge weight lifted from me. I then knew I made the right choice. I always followed my instincts as they have never failed me before and besides, even though I knew that he'll be alright I couldn't help but worry for him, I mean he gets lost on his home island, god knows where he'll find himself out in the sea.

After Ace left and before we left the island I always sensed Ace and sometimes I woke up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat dreaming of fire. And once of urgency and white something. I couldn't remember the rest of it. I knew if he were dead then I would've known immediately so I figured that he'll manage. If either Luffy or I came to help he would have been extremely pissed at us. And if he couldn't then the beads would notify me.

My 20th birthday and Luffy's 17th was closing in and I was already working on preparing the things we're going to take with us. I had quite some money saved working in Party's Bar; Makino-san even complimented me on my technique of throwing drunks out. And since I wasn't the spending type I knew every beli I have would come in handy especially with Luffy's bottomless stomach.

Even though Rassa and Bill said they had nothing more for me to learn from them they still visited and I was happy that they did. The 3rd of March, on my birthday they came to say goodbye.

"This is it, little one; we have a new adventure waiting for us. As there is one waiting for you," said Rassa with a smile.

"Do you really have to go? I mean can't you come to visit or something?" I asked. Rassa merely smiled and scolded me: "You know about the rules. We can stay only a limited amount of time otherwise we would fade."

"I know, I know, but it doesn't hurt to ask now."

"Bye munchkin, have fun and don't forget what we taught you!" said Bill and gave me a spirit version of a hug as warm energy surrounded me.

"Bye, I'll miss you both!" I said to them as they were already disappearing.

"Take care, kid and have a blast. I'll be watching!" said Rassa and they were gone. Even though I knew that they were already dead and when I die I'll have a chance of seeing them again I couldn't help but feel a little bit lonely.

I went back to the house to start on lunch when I see smoke coming from it. I ran thinking I must have forgotten to turn off the stove when I find Luffy in the kitchen trying to cook. I put the emphasis on trying.

"Oh, Shana you're back," he said while coughing because the smoke was everywhere. I quickly opened the windows and door leading outside and took a good look at the mess he made. The oven was completely black; there were spots of flour on the floor and table with eggshells spread all around. I grabbed my head, already feeling the headache coming as I asked him: "Luffy, what did I tell you about you cooking anything?"

"Hmm, never to do it?"

"And what would you call this attempt in the kitchen?" by now I already had a full-blown headache.

"Baking, I was making you a cake!" he replied as cheerfully as ever. I had to stop an urge to smack my head against the table and sighed.

"Luffy, not that I don't appreciate the thought, please, please promise me you won't try that again!"

"Okay, why?" he asked, "I think it came out pretty good," and tried what he made. My eye was now twitching as he grinned and took a bigger bite of the unnamed thing in his hands.

I was never really a patient person and with Luffy my patience was wearing thing so I hit him on the head threw away his baking "masterpiece" and gave him a mop.

"Start cleaning!"

He pouted and I just glared. In two hours we finally managed to clean the mess and we went to eat at Makino-san's place, where she and some of our friends were waiting with a cake for me. I never celebrated birthdays before but she said it was because it was my last birthday here before we leave.

We partied and celebrated all day or what was left of it. In the end Luffy fell asleep on one of the tables and I helped to clean.

"Well miss you both," said Makino-san. She was older then me for quite few years but the time I spent in Party's Bar we became pretty good friends. We had our girl talks as Ace and Luffy called them.

"We'll come back one day Makino-san, after we've conquered the Grand Line. And I'll tell you all the things we have seen and done."

"Just be careful and come back in one piece," she said and hugged me. I hugged her back and whispered to her, that I promise.

From March to May time almost flew. We had or more likely would be to say I had a lot of things to do before we left. I even wrote a letter to Garp which I entrusted to Makino-san so that she could send it after we were gone from island.

I patched and fixed some of Luffy's clothing like I did for Ace and packed them in a duffel bag. I even made my hip bag water resistant.

And very soon it was the day before we left. We went to sleep early as we planned an early departure, but I just couldn't sleep. So I got up and mad myself a cup of tea.

Some of it was excitement but mostly it was because I was leaving a house which has been my home for 7 years. I remembered all the good times and some sad ones. There were a lot of scratches in the wood that weren't present when I first arrived. There is a big cut in door where a nearest neighbor threw an axe in it after chasing Luffy and Ace when they stole watermelons from him. I had to bribe him off with some of my cookies and apologies from them.

Yeah, it has been fun here and I hope no, not hope I'll know it's going to be fun even further on. With that resolution I blew the candle and went to sleep.

The next morning both of us with our duffel bags over shoulders we went to the harbor and boarded our small boat. We had one box of food and a barrel of water on board. I figured it would have to suffice till the next island.

In the harbor the whole village was there to say goodbye. We waved goodbye and departed.

"Ah.. The weather sure is nice today," Luffy said once we were on the open sea.

"Sure is," I agreed and leaned back, "Keep rowing Luffy, if we want to go somewhere."

And as soon as he started to row the seaking that was lurking beneath shot out the water and growled at us.

"I've been waiting for you, sea monster! Today's your unlucky day. I'll show you what I've learned in the past 10 years!" said Luffy as he prepared.

"Need help?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Luffy has been hunting huge animals in the mountains for quite some time so I wasn't afraid.

He merely shook his head in response and took a position: "Gomu gomu no Pistol!"

And with that the sea monster flew away. I looked at where it landed and whistled: "Nice!"

"How'd that taste? Stupid fish!" he exclaimed and stretched his arm and I grinned. He did continue: "Shishi, we'll have to find some friends first and then a pirate flag! Yosh, let's go! I'll become the king of pirates!"

"Hai hai, now start rowing," I merely replied, he pouted and sat down to row.

* * *

That's all for chapter 8, Luffy and Shana are on their way and what will happen next will come soon :)

Thanks for reviews :D


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece yadda yadda yadda… you get the picture

Thanks for the reviews :D

**Chapter 9 – Alvida and Zoro**

_He did continue: "Shishi, we'll have to find some friends first and then a pirate flag! Yosh, let's go! I'll become the king of pirates!"_

"_Hai hai, now start rowing," I merely replied, he pouted and sat down to row._

"Ah! The weather is pretty nice today," said Luffy and woke me up from my nap. I dozed of while he was rowing. I stretched and gaped at the trouble he got us in.

"On a nice day like this, who would've thought I'd get us into such a disaster!?"

"You, you idiot!" I screamed at him and started to stretch his cheeks apart. I then moaned and let him go. He rubbed them and said: "What a huge whirlpool, how careless of me. Shana, help?"

I kept saying in my mind, why me. Of all the people in the world, why me. I sighed and emptied the barrel we had our water in it and shoved him in with our duffel bags: "You stay inside until it stops rocking. And you better take good care of my bag!"

With enough said I closed the lid. I enforced the already present ki on the barrel so it wouldn't break from outside pressure and started to look for a way out for myself.

My, with ki enforced jump, could take me far enough out of danger but I couldn't take Luffy with me. Oh, well, I'll find him after we get out of this mess, I thought. So I prepared myself for a jump and not a moment to soon I jumped, as the whirlpool destroyed the boat. My jump took me far away from the whirlpool and I landed in water with nothing in sight. Luckily I was a good swimmer and so I closed my eyes to concentrate where Luffy is.

He was being pushed by the currents to a nearby island. I sighed thinking at least he is always lucky, especially in disasters like this. Well, no other choice but to swim if I wanted to find my wayward brother and god help me, my captain.

After two hours of fast swimming, I managed to reach that cursed, at least in my mind, island. Next time, I thought, I'm taking the barrel. I dragged myself to the shore and threw myself on the ground. I lied there for a while to catch my breath and tried to locate Luffy. Luckily he wasn't far. The island was pretty small, mostly covered with a forest I sensed only small number of humans and most of them were near the sea.

I found Luffy and a boy with pink hair, I mean pink hair, someone really doesn't like this kid. I found them on a clearing in a forest away from harbor and people.

"Luffy!" I shouted and ran towards him. My clothes were halfway dry but I still hoped for a change. He was just climbing out the barrel as I shouted.

"Shana, you okay?"

"I'm fine, is my bag okay?" I asked and he passed it to me.

"So, who's the kid?" I asked and looked the boy.

"I'm Coby as I said to Luffy-san I am…"

"Nice to meet you kid, I'm Shana," I interrupted him, I really didn't want to hear his life story, I was a bit cold and cranky because of it so I looked at my bag for a spare shirt and pants. I got them and glared at the boys: "No peeking!"

And I left to change my clothes. While I was changing I still heard the conversation between Coby and Luffy as he asked: "Do you have a small boat? Mine got caught in a whirlpool."

"Whirl… Whirlpool!? You were caught in a whirlpool?!" I heard Coby ask and by then I was already going back to them.

"Yea, that whirlpool was scary," he sighed and that, made my eye twitch a bit and I hit him on the head, saying: "Whose fault do you think it was?"

Coby was gaping at us with open mouth and said: "A normal person would've died already… You… you want a small boat? Well, I have one, but…"

"Good, can we see it?" I asked. He nodded and led us to it. When he uncovered it we just looked at it and Luffy asked: "What's this? A coffin?"

I laughed and Coby replied: "That's a boat I built secretly for 2 years."

"Spent 2 years? You… don't want it anymore?"

"It's clear that you have no ability in building boats whatsoever," I added. I mean, I wouldn't be found dead on that thing. I'm pretty sure the moment it reaches water it will sink.

Coby either ignored my comment or he didn't hear it and said: "Yea… I don't want it anymore. I was gonna run away in this but I don't have the guts to do it… "

He continued rambling on how he didn't have the courage to do it and things like that. I turned him off and went back to get our bags. We did leave them behind. This was after all an unknown island so I kept my senses high alert and when I noticed something large coming towards Luffy I sped up to meet with them. I merely had the time to shout, look out, when someone crashed that thing Coby called a boat.

"My boat…" I heard Coby faintly say.

I recognized her from wanted posters I read a while ago. She was a pirate called Alvida and she said: "Do you think you can escape from me!?"

I dropped the bags and stood beside Luffy and looked at her. I noticed that her crew was already gathered and I assessed their strength and I scoffed thinking that they were pretty weak. This is going to be a child's play; I thought and cracked my knuckles. Besides her size there is nothing strong about her.

"Is that who you hired to capture me? Either one of them don't seem to be Roronoa Zoro. Anyway, before you die, I'm gonna ask you… What's the most beautiful thing in the sea, Coby?" she asked while her crew smirked behind her. Coby seemed to get even more nervous and started stuttering: "Eh ..ehehe… Of course that'll be…"

And right as he was going to answer Luffy interrupted, asking: "Who's this fat old lady?"

Everyone sweatdropped and I started laughing and holding my stomach. Alvida's crewmembers started muttering something but I was too busy laughing to hear what they were saying and Coby seemed to panic about something.

I managed to calm down a bit as Coby shouted: "The… THE RUDEST DAMNED BITCH!"

That sent me into another fit of laughter and this time Luffy joined me. Alvida screamed: "You little brat!"

Meanwhile Coby was screaming and crying at the same time. Luffy looked at me and I nodded and complimented Coby: "Well said Coby."

At that I grabbed him and Luffy stepped forward. Alvida swung her mace towards him: "All of you… Have to die!"

It hit Luffy on the head and Coby seemed to grow pale, I merely smirked as my captain said: "Heh… It's useless against me, because my body is made of rubber."

"That's impossible… My mace," stuttered Alvida and grew pale as did her crew. Luffy merely grinned, "Gomu gomu no pistol!"

She was sent flying onto her crew while they were panicking and calling him a monster. I had enough of that on our home island so I clenched my fists trying to calm myself. It wouldn't do us any good if I went on a rampage. Luffy ignored the comments and said: "Prepare a boat for Coby! He wants to join the marines! So stay outta his way!"

They were still stunned from fear, so they immediately agreed. Luffy laughed and I passed him his bag and said: "Well, shall we go?"

"Luffy-san…" said Coby but followed us to the shore, where we got a boat quite bigger then the dinghy we had before. This one had a sail and I ordered some men to give us provisions. They complied without complaints, just how I liked it. I smirked and boarded.

Soon we were again on the open sea. I sat behind the rudder directing the boat. After all I didn't want to repeat the event that happened last time. Meanwhile the boys were talking and I was thinking of which route to take. I unfolded the map of East Blue and I quickly managed to find our location. I then heard saying something about Zoro so I asked: "Coby, do you know in where they keep Zoro?"

"In the marine base in Shell town," he replied. Luffy grinned and said: "If he's a good guy, I'd ask him to join us!"

"Whaaat?! You're dreaming again!!! You can't! He's like a monster!"

"We can't be sure about that yet."

"It'll never work!"

"Coby, just give it up. When Luffy get's something in his head no persuasion will stop him," I calmly said, adjusting the course a bit.

"But Shana-san, he's a demon!"

"And Luffy's a rubber man, aren't you going to run away?" I asked and he went silent after that. Thank god, I thought, no offence, he's a great kid, funny to. But has a really annoying voice.

"We'll be in Shell town in about an hour or maybe two. It depends on the wind," I said while Luffy sat on the bow and looked towards the distance. He grew quiet and then said: "A monster, huh?"

I remembered how some of the kids called him that, he merely smiled and didn't say a thing. Ace and I would often get mad at them for that, but he didn't complain or do anything. He didn't have to say anything, his eyes told the truth. Even though he acted like it didn't bother him we knew he didn't liked being called that way. We did tell him that no matter what kind of monster or person he was, he was still our brother.

And while I was in my thoughts I missed the conversation between the two of them. Oh well, if it was important Luffy would've told me, I thought and checked my compass if we were even going into the right direction. Don't get me wrong, I'm not as hopeless as Luffy is but I'm not all that great either. Find someone, sure, no problem but direct the boat to the direction on the map… Well, that's a bit trickier. Luckily we found it without trouble.

"We're finally at the marines' base!"

"Yep, finally," responded Coby, while I tied the boat to the pier.

"We've actually reached our destination!"

"Of course, Luffy, did you doubt me?" I asked, smiling. He grinned and said: "Nope, let's go eat."

"Don't worry Coby, he just doesn't know how to navigate."

"Huh? Really?" he asked as we followed Luffy. I just nodded and smiled.

"So you're his navigator then?"

"Haha, no, I know the basics but further then that, I'm equally hopeless as he is."

"I wonder sometimes if you two are just joking around," he muttered darkly. I laughed and ruffled his hair: "No, we're just taking it easy. You should try it sometimes. Ah, look, Luffy found a restaurant."

After a good meal, where Luffy devoured a mountain of food as usual, he patted his stomach and said to Coby: "We'll go our separate ways here! You do your best to be a great marine, alright?"

"I will…!! Thank you so much. Luffy-san, Shana-san, you have to become great pirates too!"

"Thank you Coby," I said while looking at the bill. I calculated how much supplies can I buy with what is left and asked the owner if the restaurant if she could sell it to us.

I was just about to return to the table when everyone jumped to the walls, I asked Luffy: "What happened?"

"Looks like we can't just yell out the name "Zoro"…" answered Coby with a whisper. My my, what an interesting reaction, I thought. The same reaction was with Morgan's name. And I had a bad feeling about what has been going on in this town. I put my hand on the table and unlocked my gift within myself. What I learned was, that Morgan was tyrannizing the whole town. I even saw what Zoro did, why he was imprisoned.

"Luffy, we'll meet at the base, I need to carry these crates to the boat," I told him. After using my gift I almost always needed some time to myself. Luffy looked at me seriously, he noticed what I did and nodded to me. I paid the owner and carried the crate down.

I took deep breaths to calm myself; I was literary shaking from anger against Morgan and his cowardly son Helmeppo. I secured our bags and then jogged towards the base.

I wasn't jogging fast so I took a good look at the town. It looked a lot like the town where mom and I lived, just bigger. And when my gaze fell on the marine base I scrunched my face. Talk about ruining the view.

I caught up with them just as a girl I noticed in the restaurant put a ladder on the wall and climbed it. She motioned to the boys to be quiet and climbed over. I jumped on the wall and asked: "What's going on?"

"Luffy, stop her. It's dangerous!"

"Do it yourself," he replied to Coby and pointed for my sake at Zoro. I saw him tied to the pole, wearing a black bandana and a haramaki. He was covered in dried blood, bruises and sweat. From my perspective he looked pretty bad.

"What do you think?" he then asked me.

I grinned: "He's definitely a good guy, Luffy!"

"You two are hopeless," muttered Coby and we just grinned. We were interrupted when someone came onto the courtyard where Zoro was tied.

"Some weirdo came," Luffy said and I looked over. I immediately recognized him. He was Helmeppo, the spoiled son of Morgan. I clenched my fists, if I hated something I hated spoiled brats who think they can do anything.

"He must be someone important in the marine… Thank goodness the girl is safe now."

"I wouldn't say so. I think she is now in bigger trouble then Zoro is," I told him. He looked at me and exclaimed impossible. I scoffed at him said: "Don't be naïve Coby. We're pirates, but we aren't rampaging around and killing everyone. Just like there are corrupt marines that only desire power. It all depends on what kind of people they are. So don't judge by status and title."

We watched as Helmeppo berated the poor girl and took the rice balls she made for Zoro, tried one and then stomped them because they weren't at his liking. He then proceeded to shout at the marines to throw her out. And just as she was thrown across the wall Luffy caught her and gave her to me. I hugged her, checked if she had any injuries and tried to calm her down.

"Coby, I'm taking her home… Tell Luffy to come to the restaurant," I instructed him and lifted her. She was around 8 years old and wasn't very heavy. When we reached the restaurant she calmed down and I lowered her to the ground.

"Thank you," she quietly said and wiped the remainder of her tears.

"Your welcome," I smiled and patted her hair. By that time Luffy and Coby already arrived. Luffy told her how Zoro ate he rice ball, even though it was all stomped and dirty. Rika as I later learned her name was told the story how Zoro got arrested and how Morgan and his son are terrorizing the whole town.

"So he isn't as bad as everyone calls him," said Coby.

"As I said Coby, you shouldn't judge people before you meet them," I added. Then we heard shouts from Helmeppo walking down the street all smug. He talked how Zoro was going to be an example and that he is planning on executing him in three days. Luffy then asked, isn't he supposed to give him a month, but he just arrogantly laughed and said that Zoro is an idiot for believing him.

At that Luffy punched him and would have hurt him more if Coby hadn't stopped him.

"I've decided! I'm gonna ask Zoro to join me!" said with his fist still clenched. I picked up his straw hat that has fallen of when he attacked and put it back on his head.

"Hai hai, captain. Shall we go pick up our new nakama?" I asked and smirked. Helmeppo ran away afraid he'll get hurt even more, as did the townsmen and Rika's mother dragged her inside. Coby kept panicking in how much trouble we are and I pulled my braided hair into a tail as I was expecting a fight.

"Shall we go?" I asked. He nodded cracking his fingers and started walking towards the base.

* * *

Chapter 9 is finished. Thanks everyone for your reviews and thanks for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

I'm really really sorry for not posting the story sooner; basically I just didn't have the time to write so this is the latest chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece yadda yadda yadda… you get the picture

Thanks for the reviews :D

**Chapter 10 – A fight and a bird?**

"_Shall we go?" I asked. He nodded cracking his fingers and started walking towards the base._

We walked toward the base, Luffy looked cheerful and carefree but I recognized hidden anger in his eyes. He was going to break something, I thought to myself. It wasn't long till we were in front of the wall separating the base from the city. And no matter how many times I looked at it, I still found it ugly. Luffy jumped without problems over the wall and I followed him over.

"Yo!" he said to Zoro.

"It's you again? I told you I don't wanna be a pirate!"

Luffy ignored him and said: "I'm Luffy. If I loosen up the ropes, then you're gonna join me, okay?"

I chuckled quietly; I couldn't help myself, when Luffy gets something in his head nothing changes his mind.

"I've told you clearly!" he spat out through his clenched teeth. Then he continued: "I have things that I need to do. Besides I'm not going to be a bad guy like a pirate."

"That's the difference? Besides everyone already thinks you are a bad guy," Luffy said and I could see he was getting annoyed a bit. I sat down on the wall thinking this is going to take time. In the meantime Coby managed to climb onto the wall and he sat next to me. He almost fell down but I managed to grab him and steadied him.

"Aren't you afraid?" he asked me. I looked at him as I replied: "Afraid of what?"

"Of being a pirate, of Grand Line, of dying?" he almost shrieked the last part.

I sighed and looked at Luffy and Zoro arguing, I couldn't help myself as I smiled.

"No, Coby. I'm not afraid, at least not of the things you counted. But I'm afraid of many other things. But death does not scare me. Both Luffy and I have a dream, a wish so strong that we're willing to do almost everything to achieve it. Besides Coby, if one does not risk everything for what he believes in, then his dream and will is not strong enough."

"But, but… What…"

"We have made a promise, and we're planning on fulfilling it!" I added and smiled at him. Coby sat there quietly, seemingly deep in thought. Meanwhile Luffy already left into the bowels of the base searching for Zoro's katana that much I have overheard.

I jumped down leaving Coby and went towards the tied man, which was soon to join our little band of pirates.

"Hi, I'm Shana and you're the one who's gonna join Luffy and me, right?" I couldn't help myself saying. Living with Luffy did have some consequences. I could see his veins throbbing in anger and I smirked.

"As I said, I'm not joining you!"

"Hai hai, I know, but let me ask you something. What choice do you have? You can stay here and die or you can join us and live," with that I got his attention.

"Die? I'm not gonna die! Not here!" he exclaimed. By that Coby has already reached us and started to untie him.

"Stop it! You're going to get yourself killed!" he told Coby. Coby merely looked at him defiantly and said: "What Shana-san said it's true. They are bad marines and I'm ashamed for them. That Helmeppo bragged that he'll execute you in three days!He never intended to keep his promise!"

He took a deep breath and continued: "Luffy-san got mad and punched him on your behalf! Because he was just toying with you!"

"What did you just say?" asked Zoro stunned.

"Luffy-san wants to be a Pirate King and what he just did here the navy will never let you guys off! Please! After we set you free, please help them escape!" asked Coby while he was untying him. I stayed out of the conversation but I noticed marines closing in on us and right before one fired his gun I pulled Coby aside and he narrowly avoided getting shot. I ran towards the marines and incapacitated the two that were shooting with my technique.

"Hurry, Coby! We don't have much time left. They have noticed us and are closing in!"

He scrambled and tried to untie him. I backed of towards them to help when I realized we were in a bit of a jam. We were surrounded and with Zoro still tied up he was sitting duck. I pushed my ki into my legs and in a blink of a second I was next to him and pulled the ropes till they broke. With that he was free. I was quietly admonishing myself why didn't I release him sooner but I really thought that Luffy would be faster. Yeah, right, I thought and pigs do fly. My legs and arm was aching, I still didn't completely mastered that technique. If I had time and slowly push ki into my legs it wouldn't hurt as much as it does when I push it rather quickly.

And by the time Zoro got rid of all the ropes, Lieutenant Morgan was already in the courtyard. By myself I could have no problems taking all of them, but with Coby there and Zoro who I might say was not in perfect shape I just could not risk it.

"Roronoa Zoro… I've heard of your name from a long time ago, but do not underestimate me, before my great strength your just garbage!" Lieutenant Morgan pronounced.

I scoffed and said: "Oh, please! Another idiot!"

"Ready!"

The shooter aimed their weapons at us and I was already preparing to grab them and jump away when I sensed familiar presence closing on. I grinned and looked up.

"FIRE!" yelled Morgan and in that moment Luffy jumped in front of us. The bullets hit him and he stretched on impact and sent bullets flying back to their senders.

"You!"

"Luffy-san!"

"The straw hat boy…"

"You're late as always Luffy! And what's with the flashy entrance?" I asked grinning. He grinned back and said : "It looked cooler!"

"What kind of a human are you?" asked Zoro stunned. He grinned and looked at him: "Shishishi, I am the one who will become the Pirate King!"

He pulled three katanas from his back and shoved them to Zoro: "Look, which one is your treasured katana? I couldn't figure it out, so I brought all three of them."

He took all three of them and checked them out: "All three belong to me, because I use three katanas."

I said it then: "Resisting the navy here together with us will make you an outlaw, Roronoa Zoro! What will you choose? The pirate life or death?"

"Are you the offspring of the devil… Forget it … Rather than to die here, why don't I just accede to your request and become a pirate!" he replied and I smiled. Luffy grinned even wider and shouted: "Yes! We have a new nakama!"

"Now we just have a small problem over there," I said and pointed towards marines.

"No problem, we can take them," said Luffy and cracked his knuckles.

"Coby, stay behind and find some cover," I said to him as marines started shouting battle cries with Morgan spouting death threats. He nodded and we sprung into battle. It wasn't much of a battle, the marines were a joke. It was over in less then a minute. And when the battle was over Zoro turned to us and said: "I already told you I'm going to join you to be a pirate, but I have my own dream. I'm going to become the World's Greatest Swordsman! Badguy, goodguy, it no longer matters, as long as my name is known worldwide! If you do something that ends up in the way of my goal, I will have you cut your stomach open to say sorry!"

Luffy grinned and replied: "Good! To be the worlds number one swordsman! Since you're going to be in the Pirate King's crew, if you couldn't accomplish something that small, then I would be very embarrassed as well!"

"Heh, well said!"

I just sighed and said: "Boys!"

"And by the way what the hell are you?" asked Zoro, when he noticed stretching Luffy's arm when he knocked out another marine that got up.

"Me? I'm a rubber-man!"

"A rubber-man?" said one of the marines, "Lieutenant we cannot kill them, they are too strong!"

Morgan clenched his hand and looked sharply at his men: "This is an order. Whoever said that, get a gun and kill yourself! I don't need useless soldiers!"

I grinded my teeth at that statement. How I hated that man, I was already preparing on running and striking him when Luffy beat me to it.

"Luffy-san! Defeat these marines!" shouted Coby from behind us. And with that the battle between Luffy and Morgan began. I could see that Luffy was playing with him as the fight continued. And when Luffy managed to knock him on the ground I heard Helmeppo, shouting to stop. It wasn't a surprise to me as I have sensed him long before he sneaked closer. He was pointing a gun to Coby's head.

When Coby told him he didn't want to stand in his way, he looked at me and I smirked and showed him one of my needles from my bracelet. Luffy smirked and started stretching his hand. And a second later Helmeppo was unconscious from my paralyzing agent. Coby shouted to Luffy to look out and in the same moment Zoro took out Morgan.

"Nice, Zoro, Shana!" he said.

"Leave it to me, Captain!" said Zoro with his sword in his mouth and I just mockingly saluted.

"The Lieutenant lost!""

"Lieutenant Morgan has been defeated!" shouted the marines.

"If you still want to arrest us, come and get us!" said Zoro and I smiled and cracked my neck. But instead of attacking us they started to cheer. While Luffy and Coby were talking I noticed a decline in energy from Zoro. Apparently he was running on pure adrenalin and before he collapsed I caught him and yelled for Luffy.

"I'm hungry," he said before he completely passed out. We carried him to the restaurant where Rika and her mother were living and I tended to his injuries. Luckily Rassa insisted that I learn some of it and I must say that living with Ace and Luffy they came in handy.

"Stupid pride," I muttered while I cleaned the last injury. I smacked him on his head and said: "If you don't get up, Luffy's gonna eat all your food."

It didn't take long and he was stuffing his face with Luffy at the table. I already ate so I, as the unfortunate First Mate of our motley crew asked the owner if the supplies and water were prepared. Meanwhile the boys were in an argument and just as it escalated I joined the conversation.

"Of course we're heading to the Grand Line Coby, where do you want us to go? One piece is there as are all the other pirates. As I said for someone to achieve his dream you have to take a risk."

"But, you're still to reckless."

"First of all, you should worry about yourself?" said Zoro.

"Huh? Why?"

"Even though you were on Alvida's ship against your will, it was still a pirate ship. Do not underestimate the navy's intelligence gathering."

He was about to reply as the door to the restaurant opened and marine entered.

"Excuse me? We are wondering if you are truly pirates?"

"Yes, we are," I answered, feeling oddly proud of the fact. I knew my mother is laughing at the things we have done in Shell town. In the world where I grew up I would have never done things I'm doing now.

"Even though you are pirates, in reality," the marine continued, "You saved our town and base. For that we are grateful. But, since you are pirates, as marines we cannot allow you to stay any longer. Please, leave immediately. And for what has happened we will be reporting to the headquarters."

The people listening inside and outside the restaurant started complaining how unfair and what are they saying. But Luffy just stood up and said: "Hmm, well then… Let's go! Thank you for your food."

"Luffy, wait! Take that barrel with you," I told him and pointed to him at the barrel full of water. He lifted it up and started to leave. I took my own bag and the bag with food and paid for it. Just as we reached the door, the marine asked Coby: "Aren't you with them?"

He stuttered a bit and finally said: "I'm not with them!"

Luffy grinned and was about to step through the door as the marine asked: "Is he telling the truth?"

Luffy then proceeded to tell him all about who Coby was and I was about to stop him when Zoro stopped me.

"Why?"

"Just wait," he said and he took the barrel away from Luffy. Coby couldn't listen to the story Luffy was telling and drew a punch at him. At the surprised face Coby was wearing he apparently couldn't believe that he actually hit him. It wasn't long before they were both fighting. I sighed, muttered I give up and collected his hat from the floor.

"I'll take the supplies to the boat," I said to Zoro and left. I went to our dinghy thinking about how cramped it's going to get. The marines didn't stop or bother me on the way, they just warily observed me. I thought to myself, how high they would jump if I turned around and shouted boo at them.

I sighed, thinking that I really need some other company as Luffy, his behavior is apparently contagious. They eventually arrived and Zoro handed me the barrel, while Luffy collected the rope the boat was tied with. We were just about to leave when Coby ran to the docks shouting: "Luffy-san! Thank you very much! I will never forget you for the rest of my life!"

He then saluted to us, I smiled and Luffy replied: "Shishishi! Coby! We'll meet again someday!"

"I've never seen a marine saluting pirates!" commented Zoro.

"See ya, Coby! Try not to worry so much!" I added and waved. By then a whole bunch of marines showed up and saluted. We, in the boat laughed and sailed out of the bay. Luffy was again in his cheerful mood as he shouted: "Yahoo! We're off! Grand Line, here we come!"

I sighed, "Luffy, in this dinghy we wouldn't last half an hour on Grand Line!" and shoved Shanks' hat on his head, "And we need a bit bigger crew. Preferably a navigator!"

"So neither of you knows how to navigate?" asked Zoro.

"I know a bit, but not nearly enough how to do a proper job. Besides, you're not showing any particular skill how to do it either," I replied.

"I never needed it. I went to search for a man and didn't know a way back home," he said, not at least bit ashamed. I sweatdropped and gaped at him.

"What's your story?" he then asked and pointed to Luffy, "How did you join up with him?"

Luffy in the mean time was sitting in front of the boat looking in the water, humming to himself.

"He's my little brother," I said and smiled, "When we were little we made an oath and I'm here to honor it. And besides he decided when he was ten that I'm his nakama."

Zoro laughed, "You two don't look at least bit alike."

"I found her and kept her," proclaimed Luffy and I smacked him. He pouted at me and I glared back, Zoro laughed at our antics.

Few hours later I told them I need to meditate and not to touch the food. I was supposed to last a few days at least. I calmed myself trying to sort my thoughts and with calming, healing ki release my aches in the muscles I used in a fight. I also decided to center myself after using my gift in the city. I don't need to do it, but since we have time, why not.

I should have not left food out for Luffy to get it. After one whole day at the sea, the food was gone. Luffy was incapacitated thanks to my Kyuusho bujutsu technique and I was fuming. Zoro wisely kept his mouth shut. An hour later he was complaining of being hungry, lying on his back, I tried to rein my temper as I was sitting at the rudder steering.

"Oh, a bird! Looks tasty! Let's eat it," he said to Zoro.

"How are you going to eat it, never mind getting it?"

"Leave it to me! Gomu gomu no Rockett!"

"Luffy, don't!" I shouted a second to late. Zoro whistled appreciatively and looked up. It wasn't long when he started screaming and callong for help.

"Why me? Why in the world do I always have to rescue him!" I ranted and turned the boat in his direction, while Zoro grabbed the oars and started rowing.

"Shaaanaaa! Zooorooo! Heeelp!" we could hear from the distance.

"When we catch that idiot, I'm going to kick his ass to moon and back!"

"And I'm going to help you!" said Zoro while rowing.

* * *

_Again I apologise for the late update... oh, and for bad grammar... :)_

_Thanks for the kind reviews! :D_

_ja ne_


	11. Chapter 11

First I would like to apologize to everyone for not uploading sooner but life got in the way. I hope that the next chapters I'll be able to upload sooner. Thanks again for reviews and everyone who is following this story

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece yadda yadda yadda… you get the picture

Thanks for the reviews :D

* * *

**Chapter 11 – A thief and big nose**

"_When we catch that idiot, I'm going to kick his ass to moon and back!"_

"_And I'm going to help you!" said Zoro while rowing._

"We have to get faster otherwise we'll lose him," he said. I glanced at the sky and closed my eyes concentrating, "Don't worry; I can sense where he's headed. We'll find him!"

"Sense him?" he asked and just as I was about to answer him we heard splashes and shouting in the water: "Stop the boat!"

"Yeesh, we don't have time for that! Just grab on and pull yourselves in!" shouted Zoro. By some miracle they actually managed to achieve that.

"Your climbing skills aren't bad," said Zoro and I smirked still concentrating on Luffy's energy.

"Stop this boat right now! This is Buggy-sama's territory!" one of the men said, trying to be menacing. I opened my eyes and saw they all had their weapons drawn and pointed at us.

"Zoro, keep rowing. I'll deal with the scum," I said to him and he smirked.

I stood up cracked my knuckles and asked them, "Who wants to go first?"

Few minutes later the bunch were rowing instead of Zoro and I was behind the helm steering.

"Ohohohoho, we apologize, we didn't mean to do anything," they simpered. I rolled my eyes at their brownnosing attempt. Zoro asked them why were they in the middle of ocean without a boat. And they told us a story about a girl who robbed them and can predict weather. At that I added, "Her abilities could be useful at Grand Line, Zoro, remind me to tell Luffy about her!"

"Sure," he said, "Do you still see him?"

"Hmm, we're getting closer, I see land as well. I guess he managed to get rid of the bird. We'll be there in an hour, give or take few minutes."

"Good. Who's Buggy?" he asked the three misfits, who sped up rowing when I glared at them.

"You don't know who Buggy is? He is our captain, Buggy the Clown. He's a dangerous man who ate one of the _Devil's Fruit_!"

"The Devil's Fruit?"

I snorted and said, "I've heard of him. If he's dangerous then what am I? He's nothing but a coward that hides behind his men. True he has devil's fruit abilities but everyone has a weakness."

"Nothing can compare to you mistress," one of them simpered and shut up immediately when I glared. His mistress comment really creeped me out.

"Shut up and row!"

An hour later we arrived at a port. I took my bag and disembarked. From what I sensed the city was deserted, the only beings I could detect were the Buggy's crew and of course, how could I have possibly expected anything else, Luffy with them. I sighed and saw Zoro saying to the three pirates we saved to guard the boat.

"Should we go see Buggy? He might have some information about Luffy?"

"That's a given. He is with them and I'm not saying as a guest," I answered while we were walking to the center of the city. He looked at me and asked, "I was meaning to ask you about that. How do you know that? And how did you follow him? You couldn't have seen him from that distance."

I looked at him and sighed, "It is a gift in my family. If this gets to the marines, I'll be executed on sight. In the past everyone in my family was hunted down because of this, my grandmother was the only survivor and she survived only because she joined a pirate crew. My mother married a pirate and had me and left for hiding."

I did not tell him from where I grew up; I thought it was better if no one knew where I've been.

"I can see and feel energies, spirits to be more exact. And Luffy is my brother so I would find him anywhere."

"That is useful."

"It can be."

I was meaning to say that we were close to Luffy's location when we heard a big explosion.

"What was that?"

"Wait," I said and put my hand on the floor. I looked into the location of the explosion and what was the cause.

"Oh, crap. Guess what Luffy's in trouble again," I added in my most annoyed voice.

"Then we better hurry," he said and started to run. I rolled my eyes and grabbed him by his collar of his shirt.

"It's this way," and pointed in completely different direction then he was meaning to go.

It wasn't long and we arrived at bottom of the tall building where Buggy and his crew were stationed.

"Up there," I grinned and pointed for Zoro, "That's where Luffy is. And he isn't alone. Get ready for some fun!"

He just grinned back and we ran inside the neighboring building to get to Luffy. We arrived on the roof and jumped down next to some pirates. They didn't notice us; they were too busy observing the supposed execution of Luffy. We jumped in just when the girl was almost overwhelmed by the pirates.

"Just how many of you are charging on one girl," said Zoro while pushing back several of the attackers. Meanwhile I had fun knocking out several more.

"Truly pathetic," I said when I finished with them.

"Shana! Zoro!" shouted Luffy.

"Are you alright?" I asked the girl, she was in a bit of a shock and was sitting on the floor.

"I'm ok, thanks," she said with a shaky smile.

"Yah, thank goodness! You found me! Get me out of this thing, quick!" Luffy said, with the biggest grin on his face and still tied up. My first reaction was to smack him on his head and the cage he was in kind of prevented that action.

"You… You IDIOT! How is it possible that you always get into so much trouble? Got flown away by a bird and landed in a cage?"

"Well..." he started to answer and I felt my eye started to twitch again so I cut his answer short, "It was a rhetorical question, you numbnuts!"

By that time I was screaming, so I exhaled loudly and I heard the snipets of murmuring throughout the crowd about Zoro. He was just staring at us amusedly, but I noticed out of the corner of my eye that he was prepared to strike immediately if necessary. I sensed movement and I started to look for a way to get Luffy out of the cage, starting with untying him out. Meanwhile one creepy looking clown approached Zoro and arrogantly said, "You're definitely Zoro. Are you aiming for my head?"

"No, I've no interest in that. I'm no longer a pirate hunter."

"But I have some interest. If I kill you, my name will become much more famous."

With that I had to roll my eyes, does every creepy looking evildoer has to have ego issues?

"If you don't want to die, then just leave me alone," answered Zoro clearly tired of Buggy's boasting. Buggy continued twirling his blades and I finally managed to untie Luffy. It was kinda difficult, because Luffy is ticklish and tried to squirm away and being a rubber made him very bendable which made it a lot harder then it looked.

"If you don't show your true skills now, you'll be soon covered in blood!" Buggy shouted and attacked.

"Fine," Zoro exclaimed and cut Buggy into several pieces. I did not sense any discomfort or pain from him, but I did detect glee and anticipation.

"Huh? That guy is so weak?" said Luffy bewildered, while the girl have gone pale as chalk.

"Zoro! He's got devil's fruit powers. Don't let your guard down!" I shouted to him and ran towards him and pushed him away. It was just in the nick of time too; as a floating Buggy's hand scraped both of us. I got a nick on my arm while Zoro got it in his side.

"Shana! Zoro!" Luffy screamed and tried to pull the bars apart.

"We're fine!" I said and looked at Buggy, "Oh, this was a mistake, Buggy!"

His crew laughed while he assembled himself, "Bara bara no mi was the devil's fruit I ate. No matter how hard you try to slice me up, you can't because, because I'm a sectioned man!"

Zoro was bleeding quite badly, while I forced ki into my arm to stop the bleeding for now. The girl we saved, which I still did not know the name of has gotten even paler then before and exclaimed, "He assembled his body back together! I thought the devil's fruit was just a myth!"

"A sectioned man! He's a monster!" Luffy added and I had to stifle a chuckle and a comment.

I wished I could have helped Zoro to stop the flow of blood, but to manipulate ki outside my body like that was beyond me. I could slow it and with a simple concentration I did. The crew of Buggy's pirates was laughing uproariously and I could see it on Zoro's face that he was mentally berating himself for dropping his guard but for me it was moot point. We needed to get out as soon as possible and get my idiot of a brother out of the cage.

I should have expected or better said, I should have known that Luffy being Luffy couldn't stay quiet for very long and beside that he was locked inside a cage, so when he took his breath and shouted at Buggy, "Stabbing from the back was dirty, you big fat nose!"

I couldn't help myself I laughed out loud while everyone paled and Buggy even with his face paint got red in his face, screaming, "Who're you calling big fat nose!"

He also attacked with a dagger in his hand at Luffy but he merely caught the blade and hand and tossed the blade away.

"I swear, I'm gonna take you down!" he added with a grin and oh, so familiar glint in his eyes. I grinned knowing that Buggy doesn't stand a chance.

"Oho, take me down, you said! You four are gonna take me down! You're hilarious and you're gonna die on that spot right now. Boys, laugh at them!"

"Zoro, take the girl and Luffy and run away. I'll deal with them," I said quietly to Zoro but loud enough for Luffy and girl to hear. I winked to Luffy and he realized I had a plan. The girl wanted to protest but I put my finger on my mouth and she nodded confusedly.

"Three, two, one, GO!" I said and Zoro ran to the cage and I towards the cannon. Buggy was spouting something and attacked me, but I avoided and channeled ki into my legs and kicked the cannon that was pointing at us. Now it was pointing in their direction. I smiled, lit up a matchstick and said, "Bye-bye!"

The cannon fired and I didn't stick around for the aftermath so I went to search the rest of the crew Luffy gathered. For that girl to stick around and knowing Luffy he picked her out to join us. I snickered, willingly or not, Luffy will wear her down to join us.

It was easy to find them; they were in front of a store with a dog sitting guard. Zoro was lying on the floor next to the cage and Luffy was also lying down panting in the cage.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Shana! You found us!" said Luffy and I raised my eyebrow saying, "Was there any doubt?"

"Nope! Shishishishi!"

"You're also a pirate?" asked the girl, scowling.

"Yes, I'm first mate and this idiot's sister," I answered pointing to Luffy who was poking the dog.

"Names Shana and you are?"

"She's Nami, our new navigator!" Luffy said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm not joining you!" she said, frustration clearly visible in her voice, "I'm just here to repay the debt I owe you for saving my life!"

With that said she threw the key to the floor, "That's the key to the cage and with that my debt is repaid!"

She continued to talk about some treasure but it was obvious that Luffy wasn't listening to her.

"Oooh, so I'm not going to be stuck in this cage forever! Thank you!" Luffy said and tried to pick up the key when the dog picked it up and swallowed it.

"Ahh!" we all shouted and Luffy started to wrestle with the dog to get the key back.

I pinched my nose and loudly sighed, "It figures," I muttered and knelt down near Zoro to check his wound. Just as I was about to ask him to show me how deep the cut was I sensed a presence approaching and looked down the street where I sensed it.

Few moments later a man approached, wearing the strangest armor and white puffy hair, which reminded me of a poodle. I bit my lip so that I didn't laugh and the man shouted, "Oi, you people! Don't do anything to Shushu!"

"Shushu?" Luffy asked, "Who're you, mister?"

"I'm the village leader or in other words, the chief!"

When he introduced himself, saying that his name was Boodle, I had to stifle another laugh; it wouldn't look good if I laughed to the man offered up his home so that Zoro could rest. I checked up his wound, it wasn't anything life-threatening but he lost quite some blood so I ordered him rest, which he complied without protest. I wrapped up his cut and it wasn't a minute later when he was asleep.

I volunteered to keep an eye one him and Nami left with Boodle outside. I made myself comfortable on a squishy chair and dozed off.

I heard some shouting and banging outside and if Luffy needed help he would have called. I was shaken out of dreamland, when I sensed Luffy's anger but it was soon replaced by a sense of accomplishment, so I went back to sleep.

I had a really nice dream when I heard the whispers screaming at me danger. Then I heard the whistling of a cannon and everything went black.

* * *

_Again I apologise for the late update... oh, and for bad grammar... :)_

_Thanks for the kind reviews! :D_

_ja ne_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece yadda yadda yadda… you get the picture

Thanks for the reviews :D

**Chapter 12 – A value of a treasure**

_I had a really nice dream when I heard the whispers screaming at me danger. Then I heard the whistling of a cannon and everything went black._

I did not pass out; I was merely buried in rubble. Luckily my reflexes were excellent and the blanket I was covered with I infused it with my ki and pulled it over my head. It saved me from most of the damage. I started to drag myself out the rubble when I heard groaning and a sarcastic comment, "That must be the worst way to wake someone up."

"Zoro! You're alive! Where's Shana!" Luffy shouted and started to dig in the rubble. Oh, great, I thought, now he's being all protective.

"I'm fine," I said when I finally managed to unbury myself. I started to dust myself off when I was almost crushed in so called Luffy's hug.

"You're alive!" he exclaimed while continued to hug or better said crush me.

"Yes I'm alive, you big oaf, now let me go!" I said trying to pry him off of me, I would never admit it, but him; worrying for me was touching.

Nami was muttering how it was impossible to survive the blast that destroyed more than half a block. After I finally managed to pry him off I hold him in a choke hold when Poodle, sorry Boodle shouted a strangled shout and grabbed his chest, "It feels as though my chest is being scrapped open!"

"Chief!" Nami looked at him worry in her eyes. For claiming to be a heartless thief that steals from pirates she cares too much. While I was napping I saw what Luffy did in town and the conversation they had.

Luffy as much as idiot can he be, he is awfully insightful and somehow always knows what to do. Nami holds inside a lot of pain that much is plain and her hatred of anything with pirates is even more obvious. By now I had already released him and we were observing Boodle as he panted.

"Do you think I'll allow pirates to trample all over us again?" he shouted and picked up a crude spear and continued, "For a bloody pirate who suddenly showed up, he has absolutely no right to trample all over our 40 years of this town!"

While he was ranting I could sense the sadness for the destroyed parts of town and I could see how the town was built, what it went through. At that point of time I had almost perfect control of my gift, but the memories and feelings that permeated this place were overwhelming and I couldn't stop the rush of memories that assaulted me. I showed them all in back of my mind for later and out of my musings I was brought by Boodle's continued speech.

"I am the Chief! I won't leave and I won't let this town be treated this way!" he shouted and dashed off. Nami grabbed him by the belt trying to slow him down, saying it is way too reckless to go and fight them that they are to strong.

"I know it's reckless!" he shouted with tears in his eyes and Nami seeing his tears released him.

"Just you wait, Buggy the Clown!" he screamed and dashed away.

"The Chief… Was crying," Nami quietly stated looking in the direction Boodle ran.

"Oh really? I didn't see anything," Luffy said and I smirked, knowing that we wouldn't let anything happen to him. Zoro saw my smirk and gave a sinister smile, saying, "For some reason this is getting more and more fun!"

"Shi shi shi, you're right!"

"How can you all laugh!" Nami yelled at us.

"Mah mah, Nami, it's not like we're actually going to let the old man fight. Besides Luffy here has already decided to fight Buggy when he was still trapped in that cage," I said trying to calm her. When she screams she does sound like a banshee.

"How can you laugh and be calm in this kind of situation! Where the hell does your confidence come from?" she demanded looking at us.

"Our destination is Grand Line! Now were going to steal that map again!" Luffy said with his trademark grin.

"Will you join us? You need the map too, don't you? And the treasure…"

"Give it up, Nami, he has already decided you're one of us, so just say yes!" I added to Luffy's speech, knowing he would pester her to the end of the world if she doesn't say yes.

"I'm not going to become a pirate, rather then partners, we'll just say we're cooperating, helping each other to achieve our goals," she replied and smacked Luffy's hand away.

"If we're done talking I would suggest that we go save that Poodle from his doom," I said and Luffy looked at me curiously, "Poodle?"

"Poodle? Oh, sorry Boodle!"

At that Zoro cracked a laugh; I tried really hard to ignore the laughter as Nami joined him. It's not my fault he has a name and hair that reminds me of poodle.

"You two done?" I asked, "We really should be going."

"You're both going? What about your injuries?" Nami asked.

"It's all healed," said Zoro, tying a bandana around his head, "More important than the injury done to my body, is the injury my name suffers because all I did in my last fight was getting hurt. Shall we go?"

"I'm dumbfounded," said Nami shaking her head while Luffy was cracking his knuckles and grinning.

I just sighed and said, " Men."

We ran most of the way and we heard shouting up ahead, then I felt a spirit yelling to leave his friend alone. The spirits mostly know or feel me around so when we came closer, he asked me to help him.

"Luffy, we need to hurry. Boodle's in trouble!"

"Hai hai!" he said and sprinted off.

"Baka, at least wait for me to explain!" I yelled back at him and hurried after him. Nami and Zoro followed.

We have just arrived, when Luffy proclaimed, that he has come to beat Buggy up.

"Showoff," I muttered and checked Boodle for injuries. Nami told us that she's here just for the treasure and map; she's not there to fight.

Buggy's speech I tuned off, no one wants to listen to a speech from a clown. I was afraid if I was going to listen to his ranting I might have laughed; typical bad guy's speech with flashy outfit. With that thought I had to stifle a giggle.

Back to Boodle, he was without serious damage, just some new bruises. He then slapped my hands away and asked us, still sitting on the floor, "All of you, why did you come? Just stay out of this! This is my war!"

He grabbed his poorly made spear and shouted, "I'm the one who must protect this village! Don't interfere!"

I sighed and took a needle coated in paralyzing agent from my bracelet to knock him out when Luffy beat me to it. He grabbed Boodle's head and smashed it against the wall. He was out cold.

"You know I could have done that way faster and more gently," I told him when I smacked him on the head.

"Aww, Shana that hurt!" he said, pouting.

"Why did you do that for!" shouted Nami pointing at Boodle. I looked at her and said, "He would get in the way."

Zoro just nodded and smirked, while Nami was still fuming. Suddenly I got chills down my spine and I turned around to look what Luffy was doing. He took a deep breath and shouted, "Hey you, huge, red, ugly, big nose!"

I face-palmed and sighed, while Nami and Zoro got horrified and shocked expressions on their faces. As did Buggy and his crew, but Buggy quickly overcame shock and got angry and issued a command, "Fire the buggy special cannon-ball!"

"Be gone," he then gleefully added. Zoro and Nami ran to find cover, while Luffy got a grin on his face. I smirked knowing Luffy had something special planned. I started to infuse ki into my limbs, preparing for a fight ahead.

"Do you think just because of a cannon-ball, I'll move a single inch?" he asked and started to draw breath.

"Gomu gomu no Balloon!" he said and blew up like a giant human sized balloon. He caught the cannon-ball with his bloated up body and sent it back to its sender.

I saw shock and fear on the faces of Buggy and his crew and I smirked. I pulled my gloves on my hands preparing to fight what has left from his crew after the cannon-ball hit them.

"You could have said something sooner," Zoro grumbled to me.

"Now, what would be the fun in that," I responded and looked at the nice explosion that occurred as and aftermath of the cannon-ball hitting.

"Nice, their numbers have decreased. Shall we start," said Luffy, fixing his hat, while Nami was still in shock on the ground, asking what the hell Luffy is.

"Explain yourself! I don't understand this at all! From the moment you fought the lion and came back! This isn't humanly possible! How the hell did you just swell like a balloon?" she demanded out of Luffy. He just smirked and had a teasing glint in his eyes and answered, "Gomu gomu no balloon."

"I'm not asking you for the name!" she yelled and I put a hand on her shoulder, "Now it isn't the time or place, Nami. You'll get your answers later."

Meanwhile I saw from the corner of my eye, how some of Buggy's crew and Buggy himself were picking themselves up from the remains of the building where they had their base.

"You're chatting around making a lot of noise, fearlessly," said Buggy calmly with an undertone of anger clearly visible in his voice.

I scowled, seeing Buggy their own crew as shields and his black-haired crewmember using a big lion. For me, that is lowest of the low, using nakama like that.

Nami muttered, "Using their own crew as shields…"

"This is the biggest humiliation we've ever received under our pirate flag, captain!" said Buggy's friend.

"I'm so mad, words fail me…" added Buggy himself. From under the rubber another weird white-haired crewmember got up. But from a pirate crew that has a clown for a captain you couldn't expect anything normal. Besides looking at the crew I'm part of, I have no right to judge.

While they were arguing amongst themselves I tapped Zoro on his shoulder and told him that I'm moving Boodle to somewhere safer.

"Do you need help?" he asked. I smiled, knowing that most of my muscles were sufficiently infused with ki, meaning I was a lot stronger then normally, and said no.

I lifted him up with no trouble and jumped on the nearby roof and then to the next street, closer to where we first met him.

Wasting no time I hurried back the same way and I jumped down from the roof right when the same white-haired guy flew towards me, kicked by my foolish little brother. I reacted and kicked him back to Buggy.

"The fight has begun!" Luffy said gleefully. He was itching for a good fight from the day we sailed out to the sea.

"My name is Buggy's pirate fleet commander 'Cabaji the Acrobat'! I'll avenge the pain you've caused to my crew!" shouted the black-haired man, riding a unicycle and wielding daggers while tried to attack Luffy when Zoro intercepted him.

"If it's swords, then it is my fight," he said. I closed my eyes and reinforced the bandage I used to wrap his wound with ki, so that his injury would be safe from harm. Even though the wound wasn't deep, it would have caused him pain if opened during movement. I could reinforce it because the bandage already had some of the healing ki in it. I'm no doctor, but I can speed up the process.

"It's an honor, Roronoa Zoro, as a swordsman I get to slay you," answered Cabaji and they jumped apart to really start a fight.

"Is his would bad," Luffy asked me. I patted his shoulder, "Yeah, I sped up the process. He should be fine."

He nodded and his eyes were back on the fight. Meanwhile Cabaji used some fire trick to disorient Zoro proceeding to kick him at the wounded area. I smirked when Zoro didn't even flinch while to Cabaji it must have felt like kicking steel. I felt some ki drain to refuel the bandage, but it didn't make a difference to me. During the years I perfected the control over my spirit energy and increase it. When desperate I could even drain it from the surrounding areas.

Zoro gawked at the bandage disbelieving while Cabaji yelled, "What kind of dirty trick are you using?"

"Less talk, more fight," Zoro replied when I gave him thumbs up indicating I was responsible. The fight grew more and more heated after that, Cabaji using every trick he had and Zoro countering it.

"Hey," Nami said pulling Luffy's shoulder, "Behind the destroyed pub there is a warehouse. Their treasure is in there. The map you want is probably with Buggy. Since the pirates are still unconscious, I'll use the moment to slip over there and acquire the treasure. Whether you win the fight or not, it has nothing to do with me! But if you actually manage to win and get the map, I'll cooperate with you again!"

"I'll go with her. She could use the backup if anything happens," I added to Luffy while Nami glared at me.

"Good luck," Luffy said and I just waved. Nami ran behind the rubble and behind some buildings and then got to a warehouse. We sneaked inside and got to a locked door leading to the basement. Nami was trying to guess the combination to the lock when we were interrupted by a drunken guard. Before Nami could take him out, I gad already hit him on some of the pressure points and he was unconscious.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just stay out of my way," she grumbled and continued to picking the right combination.

"I could help with that," I added.

"Oh really? Then please, be my guest if you're so smart," she answered sarcastically. I just raised my brow and touched the lock. In less then a second I saw the right combination and used the newfound knowledge to unlock it. Nami gaped and asked how I did that. I answered with a secret; I still wasn't sure whether to trust her to tell her about my abilities.

We found the room full of chests and bags, filled with money and gold. Nami squealed of delight and started to fill her two bags, I soon followed. While Nami grabbed gold and jewels, I mostly took money. Knowing how hard it is to fill Luffy's stomach I knew we need a lot of money. But I found one green stone, which was filled with spirit energy visible to me. There are not a lot of things in this world that are visible like that. At least I had never encountered anything like that.

I took it and packed it in my fanny pack. I managed to snag a few hundred thousand belli and put it in my bag on my shoulders. I need my hands free when I'm fighting. Nami tied the bags and lifted it and we left. I could see she had a lot of questions but had a difficulty actually asking them. Oh well, I thought if she wishes to know anything then she better ask.

Soon we were back at the demolished site. I wanted to join Luffy, when Nami pulled me back, "Wait, there is no need for us to join in. Let's wait and see."

"Fine, Luffy can deal with the clown," I sighed and watched the fight from afar. Zoro won, that I could see and he was propped against a wall of the building asleep. And Luffy was fighting Buggy, more accurately they were testing each other out. Neither was fighting for real, at least not yet.

"H-how is it possible such a fight? I feel though I'm dreaming," Nami said, pale in her face.

"Oh, boy," I said when the fight escalated and the straw hat Luffy wears was nicked with a dagger. He was also bleeding a bit, but that didn't worry me a bit. I was more worried about what he's going to do now. The hat was more precious to him then anything else in the world.

"You bastard! How dare you mess up this hat?" he said with a dark look in his eyes.

"What?" Buggy answered dismissively.

"This is my treasure! I'll never forgive anyone who messes up with this hat!" Luffy yelled. Nami has gone quiet and I could see the cogs moving in her head. She was thinking and who was I to interrupt her.

Meanwhile Buggy attacked once more but now the target wasn't Luffy but was the hat, he was holding. And when the hat was pierced and brought to Buggy's feet, Luffy yelled, "Give that back. That's the hat I swore myself to with Shanks!"

"This was Shanks's hat? I knew it looked familiar!"

"Nami, before we're spotted lets take the bags to the boat," I said to her. She nodded and grabbed one bag and hid another, "We'll come back later for that one. They are too heavy to carry."

I could have carried them both without any trouble but I knew she would have never asked out of fear of me stealing it. Besides, I had another reason of leaving. If Buggy would be speaking badly about my father I would have probably lose it and beat the crap out of him. He is the only family I have besides Luffy, Ace and Gramps and I was very protective of them; even though I have not met my father in person.

At the harbor the three stooges Zoro and I rescued were nowhere to be seen much to my satisfaction. I had none the patience needed to deal with them. Surprisingly Nami's boat was anchored right next to our small dinghy.

"Let's go back, before your treasure disappears," I said and by the way her eyes lit up with vengeance I knew it was the right thing to say. Few minutes later we were back and Nami was already hugging her bag.

Then we heard shouting, "Put my treasure down!"

"Crap! He noticed me!" Nami said already prepared to run, but I jumped in front of her and punched the bastard away. I would lie if I said that I wasn't enjoying it. And at the same time, Luffy kicked him in the groin.

"D-damn y-you bas-bastards… kicking and p-punching m-me…!"

"Oi, your fight is still with me!" Luffy said, "Oi Nami, put the bag down and go somewhere safe."

"And leave my treasure behind? I don't want to!" she answered.

"Your treasure? It's mine!" Buggy retorted still lying on the ground. Meanwhile I left to check on Zoro, if he got any new injuries and to pick up beaten up Luffy's hat. Zoro was fine, sleeping like a log and I released the barrier ki I put on the bandages.

Nami then said, "I'm a pirate-treasure thief and since I stole it from a pirate, the treasure is now mine!"

"What kind of logic is that? How the hell were you raised up?"

"I see!" added Luffy in his rare mood of listening to other people.

"Lecture from a bad guy? Stop that nonsense," Nami added and looked down at Buggy, as he was still on the ground recovering from the combo we delivered, "I don't think I've done anything bad to be lectured by a pirate!"

"Is that so? You better be prepared for it! Bara bara no festival!" Buggy screamed and his body parts sectioned and flew in different directions. I noticed only his feet were on the ground, still walking, while the rest of the body was attacking Nami in attempt to get the treasure back.

"Luffy, his feet!" I shouted and pointed on the ground. He grinned and started to tickle and pinch and hit the poor feet. I meanwhile was trying to help Nami to fend of the flying body parts. His head and hands were attached to the bag Nami was holding when finally Luffy kicked him away and said that that kick was for Boodle.

Luffy checked Buggy while he was unconscious for the map to Grand Line and when he found it, Buggy started to gain awareness. I nudged Nami to help me and we tied the limbs together. Buggy tried to make his body whole again but our plan foiled it.

And while he was still in shock over the size of his body, Luffy blew him away with his gomu gomu no bazooka.

"Victory!" shouted Luffy and I grinned. Nami meanwhile picked her treasure up and put in two smaller bags.

"Now you're going to become our nakama, right Nami," he said to her while I released ki from my muscles, not needing the boost anymore. I went over to Zoro, trying to wake him up.

"It's over already," he asked when he yawned.

"Yup, let's go," I said and then I gave the hat to Luffy, "I'll fix it later on the boat, don't lose it."

"You can fix it? Yay, Shana, you're the best!" he shouted and proceeded to glomp me; which followed by us crashing down on the ground.

"Uff, you baka, get off me!"

By then the villagers came to the village carrying an unconscious Boodle asking if we knew what happened to him and the village.

"Ah, sorry I did that to the chief," Luffy nonchalantly stated causing me roll my eyes and to help Zoro of the ground. Nami shouted at Luffy what an idiot he is.

The villagers started to mutter death threats against us when they asked us who the hell we are and if we are pirates.

"We are pirates," Luffy confirmed, which caused Zoro and I to break out laughing.

"Let's run away!" Luffy shouted grabbing one of Nami's bags.

"Why the hell did you make the situation even more complicated?" Nami asked while running.

"This is a good village," answered Luffy, "For just one person, for their chief they're getting that mad!"

"This way," I said and ran through a small alleyway with Zoro right behind my heels. I jumped over Shushu, the small dog we encountered before. He stopped the villagers at least for a little. Minutes later we were in the harbor and just when we were about to board the three stooges popped out. They tried to be all that tough against Nami and when I kicked one in the groin, the other two shouted, "Mistress!"

That sealed the deal for them and I kicked them all into the water.

"Mistress?" asked Nami, smirking.

"Don't ask!" I grumbled while Zoro laughed.

"Hey, that flag has Buggy's mark on it," said Luffy pointing at Nami's boat.

"Don't worry, I'll erase it later," she said, "Let's just go, there's no knowing when the villagers will catch up."

"Nami, I'm joining you on a boat," I said and grabbed my bag and hopped over.

"What? Why?"

"Well, your boat is bigger and is either me or one of them," I answered and pointed to Zoro and Luffy. She grumbled and gave her consent.

We have just embarked when Boodle all puffing and huffing came to the harbor, "Stop right there you morons!"

He stood there trying to catch his breath, looking down. He then suddenly looked up crying and he shouted, "I'm sorry! I owe you one!"

"Don't worry about it! Just live happy lives!" Luffy shouted back waving, we all grinned. About half an hour later, I was already fixing Luffy's hat and Nami was sorting out her treasure when she noticed a bag Luffy was carrying was missing. When she asked him about it he answered that he left it behind on the pier.

Nami of course had gone ballistic and tried to drown him, Zoro was laughing and Luffy kept begging me for help. Yup, our adventure has truly begun and it keeps getting better and better.

* * *

_Again I apologise for the late update, life got it the way... oh, and apologies for bad grammar... :)_

_Thanks for the kind reviews! :D_

_ja ne_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece yadda yadda yadda… you get the picture

Thanks for the reviews :D

**Chapter 13 – A special animal**

_Nami of course had gone ballistic and tried to drown him, Zoro was laughing and Luffy kept begging me for help. Yup, our adventure has truly begun and it keeps getting better and better. _

"It's fixed!" Luffy shouted and performed his I'm the greatest pose, while I rolled up the thread I didn't need anymore.

"It's just emergency treatment. I only blocked up the holes. It should be fine, as long as you don't poke it too hard," I said in warning. Nami was meanwhile observing the weather and looking at a map of East Blue and Zoro as usual was sleeping.

"Man, I don't know how you did it, but thanks! You fixed up this tattered old hat like it was..." he said while he kept poking that poor old hat and my eye started to twitch. Back home when I fixed his clothes he usually ripped them again the next day and as a result I became quite proficient with mending. But it didn't stop my annoyance at him when he ruined my work and when I heard straw creaking under his finger my twitch became even more pronounced.

"Oops," he said and my temper surfaced again and as a reflex I stabbed him with my needle in the middle of his forehead.

"Would you listen to me?" I shouted and took the needle out and ripped his now again ruined hat from his hands.

"Gyaaaaa! Don't stab me with the needle, it hurts!" he whined and held his forehead and I growled back, "Hitting you doesn't work, so I have to stab you, right?"

"OH, I SEE!" he replied, looking like he discovered something new. Nami meanwhile rolled her eyes in annoyance, "You two are really related?"

"Would you guys shut up and let me sleep? Now I'm getting hungry, too..." Zoro said while he yawned and scratched his head. I sighed and muttered under my breath, that I'm taking care of a nursery not a pirate crew.

"Shana, Nami, spare us a little food," Zoro asked and I sighed and said to Nami, "You should keep food more secure then any treasure."

Nami looked at me like I'm crazy and looked at the boys, "You two are seriously crazy. Are you even TRYING to sail, here? You didn't bring any food or water!"

She looked at me disapprovingly, "I can only assume you don't have the slightest idea what you're doing!"

"I assure you we were sufficiently prepared but I can't keep an eye on the food every second," I answered and tossed the hat to Luffy. He put it on his head immediately while she gave some bread and apples into the next boat for Luffy and Zoro. Zoro started to eat immediately while Luffy looked at something.

"Oh! I see something," he shouted and pointed in that direction.

Nami meanwhile was still stuck at previous conversation and looked at me, saying, "I'm amazed you've survived this long."

"Eh, we manage," Zoro carelessly said and I grumbled. Nami patted me on the hand in sympathy somehow knowing that our survival was on me.

"Hey, an island!" Luffy shouted and grabbed the paddles. Nami took binoculars and looked at it and started saying, "Oh, that island in no good. It's uninhabited so there is no point in going there. Just keep... STOP!"

The last thing she shouted at the boys as they were rowing to the island ignoring her. I sighed and turned the rudder to the direction they were going.

"Just give up Nami, is better for the nerves if we just follow them," I said while she pouted.

"I wonder if we can get anyone there to join our crew," Luffy wondered and Zoro replied to him, "Hell, as long as we get some food! Nami's got a point, you know. We haven't been focusing enough on pure survival."

The last part was meant for me as he was looking at me when he said it.

"Whose damn fault is it?" I yelled and threw an apple at his head. I didn't miss and he gave me a glare, but withered at my look and continued to row.

"Better for the nerves, huh?" Nami said to me smirking. I just grumbled and glowered. Sometimes there are no words to express my feelings.

It wasn't long and we landed on the island and we pulled our boats on the shore. Just to be safe I tied them to a nearby rock. Better be safe then sorry.

"We're on the island! There is nothing here but a forest!" Luffy shouted while he looked around with a pout on his face. Nami sighed and disembarked form the boat while I tied up the sail, "Like I told you, it's an uninhabited island. How are you going to find new crewmates if there's nobody here?"

Luffy ignored her and had a grin on his face that showed trouble, "Hey Zoro, come on out!"

Zoro meanwhile was sleeping and even let a soft snore here and then. I stood nearby our boat and looked at the forest. I didn't have any intention of going exploring inside and was planning on staying with the boats.

"Hey! The jerk is sleeping!" Luffy grumbled and was already walking to the boat guessing he wanted to wake Zoro up.

"Oh, let him sleep. He's still injured, remember?" Nami said and grabbed him by the hem of his shirt. He scrunched his face in thought and then said, "Yeah, I guess. Let's go!"

"Luffy, I'm staying here. Zoro still needs a change of bandages," I said to them and Luffy nodded. Nami meanwhile shouted, "Go WHERE?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at Luffy's answer as they were leaving the shore, "Maybe there's a house in the woods."

I could hear them bickering as they were going deeper in to the forest and I smiled. They reminded me of when we were younger and Ace was still with us. I shook my head; thinking of the past will not help at all.

I climbed back onto the boat I shared with Nami and looked at Zoro, thinking it might me best to let him sleep for now and I took from my bag a small black pot and a bottle of water. I left the boat and went to the edge of the forest where I checked the ground for fallen branches. I picked some of them and returned to the shore. On a rock, slightly elevated form the ground and in a shade of a gnarled tree I made a small campfire. I poured the water in the pot and when the fire was strong enough but not too big I put the pot on the fire. When the water started to boil I removed the pot and I took from my belt bag a small lacquered box in which I had some herbs in. With a tip of the knife I put a small dose of crushed herbs to the water. I let it stay for a while and I was observing the sky when I heard a shot being fired. I wasn't worried for Luffy as the bullets don't work for him but Nami had no such defense.

I sat up and kneeled and brought my gift on the surface. When I concentrated enough I touched the ground. My mind was assaulted my images and emotions, I reined my gift and concentrated on Luffy and Nami. As I saw that they were alright I took a deep breath in relief. I lifted my hand and shook my head. I started to sort the images and emotions that I picked up, the most recent and strong were from a man called Gaimon. What I picked up from him and the island I knew Luffy and Nami aren't in any danger.

The worst part of my gift that I need strict control over it. If I lost control while I was using it I could get lost in it and could get insane. I came close once and if it wasn't for Ace and Luffy who grounded me emotionally I would probably be in an institution somewhere. How they knew how to help me? I wrote down by Rassa's request instructions on what to do and left it in the kitchen back in our home and explained more to Ace then to Luffy where to look if anything happens to me while I use my gift. I have never seen them worried like they were at that time. According to them I frantically talked about things that have happened years ago, had a dangerously high fever and kept muttering things even when sedated. I was like that for a week until Ace finally managed to get to me. Meaning he made me focus on the present and with their help I dragged myself back to the present. Luffy wouldn't leave me alone for weeks; he even crawled at night into my bed. By the time I had recovered I was afraid to ever use my gift again but with Rassa's encouragement and Ace nearby I conquered that fear.

I sighed and focused myself on the present; the herbal water has cooled down enough and I picked it up and went to Luffy's and Zoro's dinghy and climbed in. Zoro was still asleep and I gently shook his shoulder to wake him up. He mumbled something and swatted my hand away, as a response I shook him even harder and called his name. He looked at me blearily and scowled, "What?"

"I need to change your bandage," I replied, amused at his grumpiness.

"Just unbind it. It's already healed."

"Right, we'll see. Sit up and lift up your shirt," I said, quite used to boy's posturing and saying I'm fine when they're clearly not. Zoro grumbled but did what I said. I removed the old bandages and checked the wound. It was healing but there was still a possibility of an infection. I took a clean piece of cloth and soaked it in the herbal medicine I prepared and with it I cleaned the wound. It prevented inflammation and infection so I washed the wound three times to be sure. From the belt bag I took a small jar and put ointment on now clean wound and with that done I wrapped new bandages on him.

Zoro didn't say a word while I was working just observing and when I was done he quietly said thank you. I smiled in response and tossed the remainder of what I had in the pot in the water. The old bandages I put in a small bag and took them with the pot to Nami's boat.

"I suppose I had you to thank for not rupturing the cut during the fight back then," he said while I settled down on a boat opposite of him.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, back in Orange town. I had a hunch that they are not going to play nice so I reinforced your bandage," I replied leaning back on the hull of the ship. It was a nice sunny day and I was planning to enjoy a little peace I had left.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Did what?" I asked and looked at Zoro, surprised.

"Helped me during the fight," he ground out through clenched teeth.

"Hmm, well, I merely evened the odds. He wasn't hurt and you were," I replied not knowing what the big deal was. And if he starts spouting out he was a man and doesn't need woman's help I'll shove something pointy up his ass, I started to think, but Zoro didn't say a word. He just muttered another thank you and leaned back.

"You didn't explain how your powers work. Back then we were kind busy and I didn't understand exactly what you can do," he said to me and I arched my eyebrow and sighed.

"I suppose I didn't say everything. Well, to keep things simple, if I pick up a rock for an example I could tell you where it came from who held it or stepped on it. And once I know ones spirit I could track it down no matter where they are. It is a simple matter of concentration and focus. Luffy and Nami I could track in few seconds as they are nearby, but for instance a person on the other side of the world it could take hours of concentrating," I said and looked at Zoro. He was deep in thought, it looked like he was mulling over my words so I continued, "Also if I wished to find the past of some place or thing the further I wish to go the longer it takes."

I decided to keep the seeing dead people to myself, even though he is now a part of the crew I still had reservations about sharing my gift with the people.

"You said you can track down people?" he then asked after a while, which had me worried if he's going to freak out because of what I do. Luffy's talents can be explained with a devil's fruit but my gift has no such explanation. When he asked the question it confused me at first and when he looked at me with a dangerous glint in his eyes I answered, "Yes, but only if I met them or if you have something of theirs."

"I see," he said and closed his eyes again. I released the breath I didn't know I was holding when I sensed a familiar presence closing in on us. I stood up and smiled at the people coming out of the forest. There were Nami, Luffy and Gaimon, whom I had not met in person but through my gift. He was even sillier looking live then through a vision. He was trapped in a treasure chest with big bushy green hair and the same colored beard and a unibrow.

Luffy introduced us and when the strangest animals came out of the forest bringing food and a barrel of water. I know I saw them in a vision but seeing them in person made me look twice. With Zoro's help we loaded everything up and Luffy asked Gaimon, "Uncle… So you're sure? You really want to stay here?"

"Yeah, I'm delighted that you invited me...! The treasure may be gone, but I want to continue being the "guardian of the forest."" He answered with a smile.

"How come?" Nami asked with a tilt of her head and Gaimon turned around to look at her, "There are many rare species of animals that live on this island."

"Oh yeah! Like that weird... snake and pig," I snorted at that, knowing there are a lot more weird animals around which I had no desire of ever seeing.

"In fact, there are more people that come here for those freaks than the treasure. And I've grown to love the animals in the twenty years I've lived here. I can't just leave them!"

"Yeah, you're a rare and precios animal too, uncle!" Luffy said with a deadpan expression and I had to cover up my snickers as did Nami and Zoro, even though he had no idea what happened on the island.

"I oughta kill you!" Gaimon shouted at Luffy but then took a deep breath and continued, "And now that there's no treasure, my heart's at ease. I'll start a new life of comfort!"

"Well, all right! That's too bad; you're a funny guy," Luffy replied and untied the boats.

"I'm sure you'll find great friends! You'll find the One Piece and then you'll buy the world!" Gaimon said and we took off the island. Luffy replied to Gaimon before we left, "Yep! That's what I'll do. See ya!"

We waved him and his menagerie goodbye and left to open see. Once we were set on a course I asked, "Did you two had fun on the island?"

"Sure, we met a cool uncle and brought a lot of food, just no meat," Luffy answered a bit sadly in the end, but quickly recovered, "Can we get meat on the next island? And then to Grand Line…"

I smiled and tuned out Luffy's rambling, knowing we were no where near ready to sail on the treacherous seas. And a part of me wondered what will tomorrow bring; I hoped something fun and exciting.

_Again I apologise for bad grammar... :)_

_Thanks for the kind reviews! :D_

_ja ne_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece yadda yadda yadda… you get the picture :)

Thank you for the reviews! :)

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Lies and pirates**

_I smiled and tuned out Luffy's rambling, knowing that we were no where near ready to sail on the treacherous seas. A part of me wondered, what will tomorrow bring? I hoped something fun and exciting._

We had been traveling for a while now and I was writing in the book I bound not long before we left Fuusha Village. Inside I wrote every adventure we had been on and what whispers have told me of the past. The stories I wrote were only the ones I thought needed to be told. Nami was steering the boats and was wearing a deep thinking face which had me just itching to ask her if she was alright.

"We need to plan things more," she finally said and I stopped writing wondering what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked as he sat on the bow of the ship.

Even Zoro opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Are we entering the Grand Line like this?" Nami asked irritatedly.

"Yeah, you're right! That cabbage guy gave us a lot of fruit, but without any meat we won't have the strength to fight!" Luffy answered.

I rolled my eyes at Luffy's one track mind.

"I'm not talking about our food supply!"

"And we don't have any sake either!" Zoro added while lying stretched out on the boat.

Sighing deeply, I said "Guys, Nami isn't talking about our food and drink supplies!"

Nami nodded to me and continued, "The Grand Line is the most dangerous place in the world. And it's swarming with all kinds of pirates, all trying to get the One Piece. Between our lack of manpower and our ship's outfitting, I can't imagine we'll ever pull this off safely."

Luffy crossed his arms and looked at her, "So, what are we going to do?"

Nami checked her map and answered, "We're going to prepare first, and then plan the journeys ahead! There should be a village to the north, we should go there first. Best case scenario is we get a good, sturdy ship."

Luffy, in response, just shouted; "And I'm gonna eat some meat!"

And to that statement I sighed: no matter what, meat comes first, at least to Luffy.

Nami muttered something under her breath and changed directions to north, leading us to the island she spoke of. A few hours later we arrived at the island and landed.

"Wow, so there really is an island here!" Luffy said in Awe while I was bringing the boat ashore.

"Of course there is, we just followed the map. What did you expect? " Nami stated, to which I replied:

"They couldn't follow a map even if their lives depend on it."

Luffy ignored me as did Zoro, but Nami looked at me in disbelief.

"Why did you think we need a navigator?" I asked her and she didn't reply, too stunned to answer.

My opinion was that she didn't believe me, but having spent the last few days with us, she must have noticed that they were completely hopeless when it came to directions.

"Is there a village here?" Luffy asked, waking her from stupor. She shook her head, looked at the map again and answered, "Yes, looks like there's a small village."

Nami rolled up her map and pointed up the slope, "If we follow that road, it will lead us to the village."

Zoro and Luffy jumped off of the boat.

"Whew, feels good to stand on solid ground again." Zoro said while stretching.

"You spent that whole time sleeping," Luffy grumbled.

To him, it's was sacrilege to sleep while there was an adventure going on.

I learned that the hard way.

But Zoro continued, ignoring Luffy's pout, "By the way, I've been kind of wondering... Who are they?"

"Ahhhhh, we've been found!" shouted the three small boys who, in my opinion, looked like vegetables, before running away.

The boy who stayed shook like a leaf, but still shouted after them, "Hey, wait! Don't just run away!"

Then he turned back to us and stood up, puffed his chest out and proudly stated, "I am Usopp, head of a giant pirate fleet and ruler of this village! My people and servants heap praises upon their captain's name, the great captain Usopp!"

I held in my snickers, I recognize a lie when I hear it and Usopp reminded me of a Pinocchio story. I thought his nose couldn't get any longer. The rest of the guys looked at him. Zoro just spared me a glance once he noticed my shoulders shaking from suppressing the laughter, but I really couldn't help myself.

Usopp had curly black hair, a bit long and hidden under a light brown bandana. His skin was tan and he was dressed in dark brown overalls with a bag slung over his shoulder.

Though he noticed my observations and suppressing snickers, he continued with his tale, "If you're thinking of attacking the town, think again! My eighty million followers cannot be stopped!"

At that statement, Nami just raised her eyebrow and calmly said, "You're lying."

"Ah! I've been caught!" he shouted and grabbed his head in panic.

Nami sweat-dropped and said, "See, you even said it yourself."

"Oh no, did I just said that? Bad planning, bad planning!" he said panicking.

I couldn't stop the laughter anymore and was now leaning on Zoro and laughing.

"Shi shi shi shi! You're so funny!" Luffy joined in and pointed at him.

"Hey, don't underestimate me! I am a man with much honor! They call me The Honorable Usopp!" he said in anger and puffed his chest out even more.

And to that statement: we all recognized the lie. Well, maybe not Luffy, and called him a liar.

At that point, Luffy's stomach grumbled and he said that he wanted meat. I had calmed down by then and took my bag from the boat. I had stored all the money we had inside it, and wasn't going to leave it out in the open for someone to take.

"Usopp, if you're done bull-shitting could you tell us if there's a restaurant in the village?" I asked, making him looked at us dumbly.

"You're not here to plunder and steal?" he asked suspiciously.

Luffy laughed at that and said no.

"Were just here for provisions," I added and he nodded, proclaiming that he knew that and led us up the slope to the village.

Nami and I just shared a look and rolled our eyes. It wasn't long after that that we were sitting in a small restaurant, eating and talking. Luffy and Usopp were mostly talking and I tuned them out, calculating in my mind how much we could spare for a ship and supplies before we ran out of money.

With my gift it's easy to find buried treasures and I have supported us like that back home in Fuusha village when money ran out. You'd be surprised what all is buried and can find with a gift like mine. A shout from Usopp startled me out of thinking.

"What? So you're looking for nakama and a ship?"

"Yup, that's right," Luffy answered while he was chewing on a big piece of meat.

I tried really hard, but I couldn't teach him any manners. At least Ace was eating normally if you count out the sudden narcolepsy that hit him randomly.

"Wow, what a great adventure! Well, we don't have any big warships or anything here, but if there's a ship, I know the one place that'll have it," Usopp commented wistfully.

Nami asked, "The one place?"

"There's one huge mansion in town. The folks there are way richer than everyone else. I know the owner of that house," he continued and his expression turned serious. "The owner, if you can call her that, is just a young girl. She's sick and weak... and bedridden..."

"Eh... How come a girl like that owns a mansion?" Nami asked interested in the story he was telling when Luffy interrupted with a shout.

"Hey obasan! More meat!"

"And sake!" added Zoro.

Usopp, meanwhile, got angry, thinking that they weren't listening to him and shouted at them, "Are you even listening?"

He then took a deep breath and continued, "Sadly, about a year ago, she lost both parents to sickness. All she had left was a massive fortune, a huge mansion and an army of servants. Even with all the money and luxuries in the world, you'll never find a more tragic situation."

Nami got a thoughtful expression on her face and I saw traces of pain in her eyes that made me wonder but I held my tongue. A past is a past and if she is not willing to share it then who am I to pry.

"Forget it!" she said and hanged her head down, "Let's give up on finding a ship here. We can try a different town."

"Yeah, there's no rush! Plus, I just ate! Let's buy some more food and then go," said Luffy with a grin and patted his stomach.

Usopp got an eager look on his face and leaned forward, "By the way, you said you were looking for crewmates?"

"Yeah, know anyone?" asked Luffy in return.

"Let me be the captain and I'll join you!" he answered and pointed at himself.

We all sighed and lowered our heads, saying, "Never-mind."

"Hey, at least consider it!" he said outraged at our lackluster response.

While he was pouting he noticed the clock on the wall and stood up.

I looked at him curiously and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"N… no, it's that time again," he replied, saying the last part quietly.

Before I could ask what he meant, he loudly proclaimed that he had something very important things to do and that we would see him later.

And before any of us could say anything, he was already running. For a skinny guy, he sure can run. We looked at each other and shrugged. It doesn't matter what he does. And besides, we had provisions to buy, not to mention that we needed to plan where to go next.

We were drinking tea and just finished planning where to go, meaning Nami and I looked at the map and decided where could we buy a ship and Luffy nodded, acting important; Zoro listened but stayed out of the conversation and drank sake, when the three boys who were with Usopp barged in. They were carrying wooden swords and wore determined expressions on their faces, "The Usopp Pirates have arrived!"

"Eh?" said Luffy in surprise. Nami looked at them but did not recognize them, "Who're they?"

"I don't know," Luffy answered and took a sip of tea.

"They're the boys we chased from the beach," I answered and when they looked at me blankly, "The boys that were with Usopp."

"Ah, they're those kids," said Nami and Luffy hugged me, saying, "My sister's so smart!"

"Get off!" I growled, trying to save myself from suffocating. I like Luffy's hugs, but he really doesn't know his own strength.

Meanwhile, the one who looked like a carrot said, "Wait... The captain isn't here..."

"M-maybe... Maybe they got him..." the onion lookalike said.

"H... hey pirates!"

"What have you done with our Captain Usopp?"

"Give the captain back!" all three shouted in the end.

I looked at my nakama for what to answer when I noticed the glint in Luffy's eyes. It reminded me of times when he played a pranks on people back in fuusha village, and I couldn't help but smirk and lean back to watch the show.

Luffy leaned back and patted his stomach, "Whew…That meat was delicious!"

"Wha... M... meat? You mean... the captain..." they stammered and Zoro looked at the already frightened boys with a dark, creepy stare.

"If it's your captain you want..." he said with a deep voice.

"Wh... what? What'd you do?" one of them asked with voice shaking. Nami and I looked at each other and shared a grin.

"We just... Ate him!" Zoro finished with a louder voice and the boys looked at Nami and it seemed like their eyes would pop out and shouted, "GYAAAAAAAA, ONIBABA!"

"Why are you looking at me?" she shouted at them, which caused them to pass out on the floor, she then turned to Zoro and screamed, "You say the stupidest things!"

Meanwhile, we laughed at the vegetable brigade and at Nami. The restaurant owner laughed with us as she did hear what happened and explain it to the boys. She then introduced the boys, and I couldn't help but think that they parents named them well. The boy with a black hat that had had a skull on it was called Ninjin, which means carrot, the one with the glasses was Tamanegi, which means onion, and the boy with green hair which reminded me of green peppers was Piiman, which means pepper.

The boys pouted at first when they were told that we played a joke on them and when they asked where Usopp was, I answered that he just said that it was time before leaving.

"It's time?" Piiman asked, looking at us. Zoro confirmed, "Yeah... he said that and then he left."

"Oh yeah, it must have been time to go to the mansion," he answered and looked at the other two boys for confirmation.

"Is that the mansion with the bedridden girl?" Nami asked, remembering what Usopp told us before he left.

"Yup."

"What's he gonna do?" Luffy asked and I couldn't help but wonder as well.

To our surprise Ninjin answered, "Lie!"

"Isn't that bad?" Luffy asked and looked at me, he remembered that the last time he lied to me I cut off his meat supply.

"It's not bad! It's great! Right?" Ninjin said and looked at Tamanegi, to which he happily nodded.

"Eh?" Luffy said, looking doubtfully.

"You three better explain before Luffy's brain freezes," I said and looked at them, "Why is Usopps lying great?"

They then rushed into an explanation where each spoke over each other and made no sense to us, forcing me to banged my hand on the table to shut them up.

"Thank you. One at a time, please!" I said using my best strict voice. They looked sheepishly but Piiman explained everything: how Usopp was going to see Kaya, which was the name of the young girl who lived in the mansion, and how he told her lies of what he had achieved and about the adventures he had been on.

Nami summed it up, "So for over a year he's been going to her house to make up stories to make her feel better."

"Yup, I like his lies," Piiman said.

"I like the captain's nosiness," continued Ninjin and Tamanegi ended with, "I like his cowardice!"

"What kind of strong points are those?" said Zoro and I asked, "So maybe this Kaya feels better already?"

"Oh yeah, a lot better, thanks to the captain," replied one of veggie-squad.

Luffy had stars in his eyes, which I could only translate as trouble as he shouted, "All right then! Let's go to the mansion and ask for a ship!"

"No! Didn't you just say you'd give up on getting it here?" Nami asked, sounding irritated, but Luffy just ignored her and stood up.

He was already heading outside with Zoro and the boys when Nami shouted after them, saying that she was not paying their bill.

"Don't worry Nami, I'll take care of that," I said and went to the old lady and asked her for the bill. I even paid Nami's share, to which she complained because she didn't want to owe us anything.

When I paid the bill, I ran outside to catch up with the rest of the crew to my surprise, Nami was waiting for me.

"Thanks for waiting."

"No problem, I suppose you're a better company then them," she responded with a smirk.

I smiled back and we hastened to catch up with the rest of them. We caught them when they were about half a way to the mansion up the hill.

Syrup Village was small and idyllic and it reminded me a bit of home. The People were friendly, even to us strangers, much to my surprise. When I looked at my companions: Zoro had a bit of a bored expression on his face, Nami had a slightly wistful expression but when she noticed me looking she quickly schooled it. Luffy was no surprise, he had a grin on his face and was almost skipping up a hill.

It wasn't long until we were at the fenced gate that protected the mansion from intruders and Luffy rattled the door and asked loudly, "Good afternoon! Lend us a ship, please!"

When there was no answer, which you shouldn't expect after a minute, he proclaimed, "Let's just go in…"

"Luffy! Get down there!" I said and tugged on his short trousers.

He just shook it off and continued on his way.

"Does the word "greeting" mean anything to you?" asked Piiman as he watched us.

I followed him, grumbling all the way. It was better to just follow him, or else he gets in too much trouble.

"Sigh... He's unstoppable," said Nami while face-palming and Zoro just nodded, "Since we can't stop him, we better follow him."

Before the boys and Nami climbed over the fence I had already berated Luffy, and when he didn't listen to me I got him in choke hold position and make him apologize.

"So, where's the lady?" asked Luffy while he adjusted his hat. It had fallen from his head before.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment to find Usopp's signature and pointed to the right, "There they are."

We soon saw them and the boys, who followed Usopp around shouted, "CAAAPTAIN!"

As he was in the middle of story telling he continued, "Yes, Capta... Gah! Why are you all here?"

"This guy told us to bring him here..." Piiman said, pointing at Luffy.

Usopp was still in shock from our unexpected arrival and was gaping like a goldfish.

"Who is that?" asked Kaya, leaning from the window and looking at us curiously. She was a pale girl with golden-blond hair and onyx colored eyes.

"Oh! So you're the lady!" Luffy said excitedly, looking back and forth from Usopp to Kaya.

Usopp quickly gathered his wits and flung an arm around Luffy's shoulders and said, "These guys here have heard the rumors and traveled the long and tiring road to reach me. They're new members of the Usopp Pirate Crew!"

"Yeah! Wait, I mean no!" Luffy at first nodded, but when he realized what he said he quickly pushed Usopp away and denied it.

"Actually we are here because we have a request to make," I said before Luffy had us in another mess.

"A request? Of me?" asked Kaya a stunned expression on her face.

Luffy nodded eagerly and said, "Yeah! We need a big ship-"

But before he could continue a shout interrupted him, "What are you doing here? You can't simply barge into the mansion like this!"

When I turned around to see who made the shout I saw a man dressed in black with glasses on his nose. He quickly readjusted them with his palm and that stroke me as odd. I have seen many people with glasses but I have never seen anyone fixing them up like this. I had a bad feeling about that man.

Usopp made a face and said, "Urg! The butler."

"Klahadore..." said Kaya and Luffy looked from one person to another and then finally asked, "Who's he?"

His question would remain unanswered as Kaya continued, "Listen Klahadore, these people are..."

But before could she continue the butler interrupted her, "I do not care! If there is a reason, I will hear it afterwards! Now, please leave, all of you. Or is there something you want to say?"

Luffy was quick to respond, "Yeah, I want a ship."

"No," was the quick answer and Luffy went to pout with his head down and Zoro patted his back in comfort. Klahadore, as we learned his name was, was looked at Usopp and said, "You there. You're Usopp-san... I've heard the rumors about you. You have quite a reputation in town."

"Oh... why, thank you," Usopp answered, quite proudly I might add, "You may call me Captain Usopp, if you wish, as a means to show your respect."

"The guards tell me they catch sight of you around here every once in a while. Is there a reason for that?" butler asked and he fixed his glasses again.

Usopp was now sweating a bit out of nervousness and answered, "Ah, yes...! Well, you see... I saw this legendary mole burrow under the mansion! So I went searching..."

Before he could continue, Klahadore cut through his speech with a sharp but, at least to me, unpleasant laughter, "Haha... I see that you certainly do like to flap your tongue."

"What?" Usopp asked in shock as I murmured, "I really don't like this guy."

Zoro caught my murmur and looked at me puzzled.

"I have heard about your father, as well. You're only the son of a filthy pirate. I wouldn't put anything past you. Do not come near the mistress any more!"

"His dad was a pirate?" asked Luffy and my mind just went blank for a moment, did he just say filthy pirate?

"...did you say "filthy"...?" asked Usopp the same thing as I was thinking.

I started to tremble and it took all my power to stop myself from beating him into a pulp. Luffy then noticed my anger and put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me. I took a deep breath and nodded to unspoken question of if I was alright.

"You and the mistress live in different worlds. Is it money you want? How much?" the butler then asked and Kaya banged her hands on the window sill and shouted at Klahadore.

"That's enough, Klahadore! Apologize to Usopp-san!"

"Whatever would I apologize to this uncivilized brute for, Mistress? I am simply stating the truth!" he said and the he turned back to Usopp and continued, "I feel sorry for you... You hate him, don't you? The foolish, treasure-mad father who left his family and the village behind."

"Klahadore!" Kaya again shouted in reprimand, but he was clearly not listening to her and by then Usopp's patience reached his limit and he shouted back, "Don't you dare say another word about my father!"

"Why do you get so worked up about this? You're not very smart, are you? I expected you would make up another of your special little lie... Such as, my father was actually a traveling salesman... Or, we're not really related..." added Klahadore coldly.

At that, I wanted to hit him. It was way to close to home for me. My father was a pirate as well, and I did not know him very well, nor was he there when I was young. Luffy held now my hand to stop me from doing anything foolish. He knew how I felt and his expression was stormy like mine, and when I looked at Zoro I found a matching expression.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Usopp and knocked him on the ground with a punch, and to my satisfaction he was bleeding.

Luffy, Nami and Zoro had grim faces and the boys were shocked by Usopp's actions.

"Uh... Grh! S... See that? So quick to violence! Like father, like son...!" said the downed man clutching his nose as blood freely ran through his fingers.

But Usopp wasn't done yet, "Be quiet! I'm proud that my dad was a pirate! I'm proud that he was a brave warrior of the sea! Just like you say, I am a liar, but I am proud of having pirate blood in me! I am the son of a pirate!"

When he finished shouting all of that, he was a bit out of breath and his face was flushed and I couldn't help but feel pride at his words. As much as I wanted to do a number on the pretentious butler I knew that this was a fight that Usopp had to fight himself.

Luffy meanwhile muttered, "Oh yeah! Him... Now I remember..."

I looked at him and he shook his head indicating that he would explain it later.

"A pirate... A 'brave warrior of the sea'? What a bizarre expression..." Klahadore started to speak again in his condescending voice, corrected his glasses as the bleeding stopped, "And yet... you cannot deny that you are the product of his savage blood. Never thinking about anyone else. Whenever you're upset, you just use your strength to hit others!"

By now he has picked himself from the ground and dusted dirt off of his clothes, "And on top of all that, getting acquainted with the mistress for monetary gain!"

"What did you say? I…" Usopp looked at him wide-eyed and before he could continue, Klahadore cut him off, "Enough with your explanation! After all you're pirate's son. That's all I need to know!"

"Don't you dare insult my father!" Usopp shouted and grabbed the butler by his coat and tried to strike him again when Kaya shouted from her window, "Stop it, Usopp-san! Please, no more violence! Klahadore isn't a bad person! He's only overdoing it, because he's thinking of me!"

"Leave..." said Klahadore and slapped Usopp's hand away, "This is NOT a place for a savage like you! Never come here again!"

Usopp scrunched his face in anger and looked darkly at him and answered, "Yeah, I got it. You don't have to tell me. I'm leaving on my own. And I am not coming back!"

With that he left the mansion compound. The three boys looked at the retreating form and one of them sadly said, "Captain…"

"Usopp-san..." Kaya tearfully added and clenched her hand looking at him.

"You stupid jerk! The captain's not that kind of guy!"

"Yeah! Moron!"

"Jerkface!" shouted the boys and tried to attack Klahadore but Nami held them back. Even Luffy let go of my hand and shouted, "Loser!"

And when he tried to join the boys Zoro restrained him, saying, "Why are you getting involved in this?"

"All of you get out of here!" shouted the butler and Nami started to drag the boys outside. Zoro joined her and I was about to join her when I turned around and gave him one last chilling glare and said, "You be careful what you say Klahadore, next time there won't be anyone holding me back."

That said I left with my words lingering in the air.

* * *

_That is it for this chapter. It has been beta'd by Fuyutaro son to whom I owe a big thank you :)_

_Thank you again for reviews!_

_Ja ne_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece yadda yadda yadda… you get the picture :)

Thanks for the reviews :)

**Chapter 15 – The Butler's plot**

"_You be careful what you say Klahadore, next time there won't be anyone holding me back."_

_That said I left with my words lingering in the air. _

When I left the mansion ground and jumped over the fence, I didn't bother going around to the entrance; I closed my eyes and concentrated. I wanted to find Usopp and tell him that he isn't alone, that his father isn't the only one sailing around, pirating. He was on the opposite side of the island from where we landed. As the island was not very big it wasn't very far away. I sensed Luffy was away from the rest of our crew and I figured he was probably looking for Usopp as well.

It was probably best if Luffy talks to him, he doesn't need me butting in. I walked down the road thinking and hoping that a walk would calm me down. My father and my brothers were all I had left from my family and even though Klahadore insult wasn't aimed at me it still made me furious. And as such I figured that Luffy knew Usopp's father by the way he was acting so it was better to calm myself down and let Luffy handle Usopp.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down and frowned. That man, the butler, he had some serious bad vibe. I couldn't help but feel unsettled by him. He has killed; I could sense that much about him. But I could probably say that about a lot of people I have met before. But him, he killed without regret and enjoyed it. He has something planned, but what?

Sometimes I truly wish I would have paid attention to the story my mom read to me. The one thing I remember clearly was the cover of the novel with Luffy on it. And it didn't help that my coming here to this world has caused my memory of the novel to get even vaguer then it was before. I asked Rassa once and she said that it was a by product of travelling from there to here. I was terrified that I was going to lose the memories I had while growing up and of my mom, but she assured me I wouldn't forget.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Zoro and Nami calling my name and when Zoro touched my shoulder to rouse me from my thoughts I reacted and had him pressed against the tree with a coated needle in my hand.

"Whoa, Shana, it's me, Zoro!" said the trapped man and I blinked, letting him go and blushed, stammering, "S - Sorry Zoro, I – I didn't see you…"

"It's all right," he muttered rubbing his neck where I grabbed him and plopped down on the ground. Nami merely tilted her head and asked, "What were you thinking so hard that you didn't hear us calling you?"

I hummed and answered, "That butler, I don't know why but he unsettles me. He has something planned and I don't think the plan is something nice."

Piiman, who was with Ninjin following Nami and Zoro, said, "He's been here on this island for three years working for Kaya and her family. All the villagers like him."

I didn't have a response to that I just hummed in acknowledgement. Nami sighed and sat down on the fence while I sat down next to Zoro with my legs crossed.

"If your so interested what that butler is planning why don't you use your gift?" asked Zoro after a few moments. I hmmed and answered, "I could but it will take some time after all he came here three years ago."

"What gift?" Nami asked, frowning. I waved away the inquiry and said to Zoro, "I'm going to need you to leave me alone, I mustn't be disturbed."

Zoro nodded and I tuned them out. With my legs touching the ground I really didn't need my hands to be touching it as well so I merely closed my eyes and let the island show me Klahadore. I am not really a patient woman so I skipped the whole normal life and forced it to show me his actions with malicious intent. I saw him poisoning the parents of the sick girl Kaya when a spike of malicious intent from him hit me. He was talking to some strange copy of Michael Jackson. I could sense the presence of Usopp and Luffy nearby and I was curious what would merit such evil thought. And it wasn't long when I learned his plan.

I forced myself out the trance I was in and I opened my eyes feeling nauseous. I was almost at my limit with my gift and I took calming breaths to drive the nausea away. I was left with a pounding headache and when I held my head in pain I could feel cold sweat on my brow.

It was easy to reach with my gift recent events but forcing it to go back years, now that was a chore. Sometimes when events are traumatic then I'm immediately drawn to them as they literally scream at me and I have no trouble going in my mind to that event but forcing it now that is a chore and a half.

"Oi, you ok?" asked a rough voice. I nodded and I said quietly, "It was difficult to get the information but I got it. Now I just need some time."

He grunted in acknowledgement and looked in the distance and asked, "Hm? Is that..."

"Oh! Captain!" the vegetable brigade said enthusiastically and stood up. My headache was getting better so I looked at the arriving figure and Zoro frowned asking me, "Wait...wasn't Luffy supposed to be with him?"

Then he spotted my serious expression and I whispered later. He grunted and Nami speculated, "I wonder if he's still angry about his father being insulted."

"Maybe," was Zoro's reply and I stood up. Even though I sensed Luffy is unharmed thanks to the tattoo on my hand I wanted to go to him. I already knew that he learned of former captain Kuro's plot and knowing him, he'll want to fight him.

"No! That was a different face!" said Ninjin as Usopp was getting closer but then he deviated from the path that lead to us and turned to the village. Piiman then said, "Yeah! Something must have happened at the shore!"

"Why did he look so panicked?" asked Tamanegi. Zoro stood up as well and I could tell that he was a bit worried about my wayward brother.

"Hey, how do you get to this shore?" he asked the vegetable brigade but they weren't even listening to him. They continued to chat on how interesting this new adventure is. I rolled my eyes, thinking kids. I got up, feeling a bit better and headed over to Zoro as I saw he was on the verge of losing patience. I tapped his shoulder, "I know where he is. C'mon follow me."

"How do you know where he is?" asked Nami a shrewd expression on her face. I covered my emotions and answered in a bland tone, "It's a gift. Now are you going to stand there all day or are you going to follow me?"

I turned around and started to go the cliff where I sensed Luffy's presence and Zoro joining me with Nami. A few moments later the vegetable brigade ran after us, saying they wouldn't miss it for the world.

I could see on Nami's face that she had questions but I wasn't comfortable enough discussing what I can do. And besides I had a lot more on my mind then Nami's curiosity. When we arrived to the cliff we couldn't see Luffy anywhere. Zoro was scowling and looking around calling for our captain as was Nami. I walked over to the edge and looked down. What I saw was the sprawled form of my captain on the bottom of the cliff. I sighed, muttering, "Baka."

I jumped down causing the rest of the people cry in alarm. I applied ki on my limbs and jumped nimbly down without any injury. Zoro followed me when he saw Luffy but the rest of them took the long way around. I turned Luffy around as he was sleeping in an odd position, his head was face down and his butt was sticking up in the air.

"Oi, Luffy wake up!" I said slapping his face. It gave no result. I started to poke him, tickle him and still no result. Then I remembered how I used to wake him up and I leaned over to him, saying, "Luffy, meat is on fire!"

"What!" he shouted and got up. He looked wildly around looking for the object of his distress. What he found was me scowling.

"Aho! What were you doing sleeping here?" I asked and he told us what he and Usopp overheard. He left a lot of it out and I filled in what he missed. After we told them everything the vegetable brigade was outrageous and Ninjin asked, "Whaaaat?"

Piiman continued, "Kaya's gonna be killed?"

"Yeah. That's what they said. I guarantee it!" Luffy said and Zoro merely lifted his eyebrow in question and asked, "So why were you sleeping over here?"

Luffy pouted and tilted his head, "That's what I want to know. I thought I was standing on top of the cliff!"

I tuned out the Vegetable Brigade and thought about Captain Kuro's plan. Jango's crew was already on his way and even though they weren't particularly skilled there were more of them then us. The best way to counter them would be at the beach on the embarking.

I was woken up from my thoughts when Nami said, "Hmmm. So that's where your captain went, sprinting toward the village. Well, it's good that we found out ahead of time. Now they can get away safely. Those bad guys are pretty stupid!"

Ninjin said, "Oh yeah! That's right! We gotta get outta here!"

"Yeah! To go pack up the important stuff!" added Piiman and then Tamanegi added, not to be left behind, "Like my piggy bank, some snacks...and my model ship, and..."

And with that said they ran towards the village.

"Oh no!" Luffy shouted in panic which made us all look at him.

"What?" asked Zoro and Luffy grabbed my hand and started to drag me to the village, saying, "If we don't hurry up and buy our food the butcher's gonna run away too!"

I developed a twitch which started always when Luffy did something foolish and smacked him on the head and said, "Baka!"

We followed the boys to the village and my gift suddenly flared to life and I saw what happened to Usopp at the manor. It made me falter and Luffy was immediately at my side, grabbing my arm and looking at me. I shook my head saying it was nothing. He merely squeezed tighter and let me go. Nami was looking at me with even more questions but I was not in sharing mood so I kept my silence.

It wasn't long until we saw Usopp walking towards us and looking back. The boys were the first to see him and called him, "Captain!"

"Hey! It's you guys!" he said and when he looked at Luffy he gasped in disbelief, "You survived?"

"Survived?" asked Luffy puzzling, "Yeah, I just woke up."

Piiman answered instead of Luffy, "He was just sleeping. More importantly, Captain! We heard the news! We have to tell everyone about the pirates!"

I could see the tear tracks on his face and sorrow he held in but in a blink of an eye he out his injured hand behind his back and started to laugh, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! C'mon guys, that was just another one of my usual lies! That butler makes me so sick; I figured I'd just make him out to be a pirate, that's all!"

Luffy looked confused and I smiled a bitter smile and said quietly, "Just like Little Peter and the Wolf."

"Whaaaaat? It was a lie?" shouted Piiman and Ninjin complained, "Aw mannn, and I thought it was a real adventure."

"Then you were just playing along with him, Straw Hat guy!" added Tamanegi and Luffy looked even more confused. The boys continued their tirade and I really didn't have the patience to listen to them so I watched Usopp instead. With every bad thing the boys said his smile became even faker. Eventually they left and I said, "They didn't believe you, did they?"

"No," he answered and together we left the ways we came from. I made him sit down when I took care of his wound. As I did with Zoro back in Orange village I reinforced the bandage.

As I bagged the last of my healing supplies Usopp said, "Because I'm a liar, no one will believe my story. I was a fool to think they would!"

"Fool or not, the truth is the truth. Those pirates are still coming, aren't they?" said Nami and I said, "They are coming, of that I'm sure."

"And everyone thinks I'm lying! They think tomorrow will be just another peaceful day," Usopp said and then he suddenly clenched his fists and stood up, "So I'm gonna stand right here and fight those pirates back! I will turn this entire incident into just another one of my lies! As a habitual liar that is my proper plan of action! Despite the bullet in my arm and the many escapes from angry broom-wielding pursuers this is still the village I grew up in!"

He took a deep breath while tears were streaming down his cheeks and continued, "I love my village! I want to protect my people! I...I can't just let everyone die..."

"What a pushover. You'll even brush back your own followers so you can fight alone?" said Zoro with a smirk and Luffy said, "All right, we'll help you out."

"You didn't think we'll let you fight on your own?" I added and Nami chipped in, "Just so you know, all the treasure is MINE!"

Usopp was now completely confused and looked at us in wonder, "You guys... re you really gonna fight along with me? Wh-why?"

"You're up against a whole bunch of bad guys, aren't you?" asked Luffy and Zoro added, "The fear's written plain on your face."

"Y-you think I'm scared? That's crazy! I don't care if there are hundreds of them!  
Why? Because I am Captain Usopp, the valiant warrior of the sea!"

"You know, that would sound much better if your knees weren't shaking so much," I said with a smirk. He merely glared at me and shouted, "Dammit! This ain't a circus! Of course I'm afraid of Captain Kuro's crew, they're terrifying! What's the big deal? If you pity me then I don't want your help! Shove off! Just leave!"

"Wow, hold your horses; I hold no pity against you. If I was I wouldn't be here!" I said with a glare, my smirk disappeared with his tirade.

"Do you see us laughing?" said Zoro, "We're helping you because we think you're a good guy."

"I don't risk my life out of pity!" Luffy said annoyed and Usopp was again crying a river, "Y-you guys...!"

When he finally got his bearings back we started to formulate a plan of defense. Usopp started with, "They'll be attacking from this shore. But the only path to the village is up this hill right here. The rest is all cliffs! So if we can hold them off here, the village will not be attacked!"

"Oh, that's simple enough," said Luffy and I interrupted, "What about the path on the north where we embarked?"

"Oh, I completely forgot about that one. But since the meeting with Kuro and the hypnotist was here shouldn't they arrive here as well?"

"Are you willing to risk your village on that assumption?" I asked and I saw the doubt and fear in his eyes. I sighed and said, "Then it would be best if we split up, one team here and another back with our boats."

"Yosh, that's what we'll do," said Luffy and Usopp continued, "Easier said than done! The rest depends on how we fight...What can you guys do?"

"I slash," said Zoro and he adjusted his swords.

"I stretch," continued Luffy with flexing his arms.

"I steal," said Nami with a smirk.

"I punch," I said with a grin and waited what Usopp will say. He didn't disappoint when he said, "I sneak away."

"You're gonna fight!" we all shouted at him.

Ohh, this is going to get interesting I thought with a smirk. I can't wait.

* * *

_That is it for this chapter. It has been quite some time since I last updated and I apologize for that. Unfortunately my life got a little busy with a new job and school._

_Thank you again for reviews! :)  
_

_Ja ne_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece yadda yadda yadda… you get the picture :)_

_Thanks for the reviews :) Loved them all, don't be afraid with reviews as they help me with my writing!_

_I know, I know, it's been a year since I last posted anything… I'm very very sorry… I had a major writer's block and then the school started and my new job... But I hope that I'll be able to publish monthly from now on if not sooner. So thanks again for reading and reviews…_

* * *

**Chapter 16 – The Last stand of Usopp's Pirates**

"_You're gonna fight!" we all shouted at him. _

_Ohh, this is going to get interesting I thought with a smirk. I can't wait. _

"How are we going to split up?" asked Usopp and I thought about it. Since it was my idea I should formulate a plan.

"I'm going where my treasure is!" Nami said with a scowl.

"Fine," I sighed and continued, "Nami, Usopp and I we will go to the north beach and Luffy and Zoro and you two stay here."

"What? They are strong! One of them should go to the north!" said Usopp and Nami nodded in agreement. I scowled, I may not be a powerhouse as they were but I was no slouch.

"I'll go," said Luffy and put his hand on my shoulder. Apparently he has seen my scowl and slightly shook his head.

I took a deep breath to calm my temper and nodded, "Fine, I'll stay here."

"Yosh," my brother said and ran off. Nami ran after him telling him that he was going in the wrong direction.

"Baka," I muttered with a smile. Usopp stayed saying he'll be right back. And also ran off.

"Couldn't you use your gift and see where the pirates are?" asked Zoro. I grimaced and said, "I already have. They are anchored way out on the open. They could come in either direction. Besides, in that much open water I dare not to use my gift as it would consume me. There is too much information in the water."

"Consume you?" he asked and I sighed and sat down, as we have few hours before dawn.

"My gift is not perfect, a human mind can process only as much information. Any more and I would lose myself in it. I would go mad if I couldn't find an anchor to hold on."

He didn't say anything back but just sat down as well and after a while he asked, "How do you know that you'll go mad?"

"Once, back in our village, I lost control over my gift. It was the most terrifying thing I have ever lived through, and if it wasn't for my brother I probably wouldn't be here. He found a way to get to me and anchor me to the present. For 14 days he tried and luckily he managed. Since then I have worked hard so that I have perfect control over my gift," I replied and omitted which brother it was that saved me. After all we are trying to get famous on our own without the shadow of Ace over us.

"Oi!" shouted Usopp rolling a large barrel. We looked up on top of the slope and we saw Usopp waving at us. We got up and went to him.

"What's in a barrel?" I asked and he grinned, saying, "Oil! I'll spread it on the slope and that way the pirates won't be able to walk up to the village."

"Smart plan, but it won't stop them," I replied and Zoro smirked, "That's why we're here."

We spilled the oil on the slope and waited for the dawn. It wasn't long until Zoro turned to the east.

"The dawn is coming," said Zoro and looked at the sea. I kneeled on the ground and put my palms on it. I closed my eyes and concentrated on Luffy. He was already on the other side of the island but nowhere near our boats and was brimming with excitement. He was running but was pretty close the North Slope where we anchored our boats. I grimaced and muttered, "Typical."

I extended my senses and found the pirates. They were closing in on the north shore.

"They're close to the north shore. We must hurry; Nami is there alone as Luffy got lost," I said and Usopp panicked and ran.

I stood up and said to Zoro, "Let's go!"

He turned around and at that moment he took a step in the wrong direction and slipped on the oil. He grabbed the nearest thing to hold on which was me and if it wasn't for the reflexes I developed we would be both sliding down.

Zoro was already on his stomach lying in oil but held my arm in vice grip. I tried dragging him away from the oil but Usopp wasn't particularly careful with where he smeared the bloody thing and I slipped as well. In between cursing we slid down the slope and ended up with him lying on top of me.

"Do you mind getting off?" I asked as he is a big and heavy man and I was feeling a bit claustrophobic. He looked at me and it must have been my imagination or did he blush? No, my mind was probably just playing tricks with me. He grunted and was off me in a second. He then ran up the slope the fastest he could go but ended at my feet on his back. He got up and ran the slope again with more vigor.

"Zoro," I said, "That won't work."

He completely ignored me and ran up again. I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Men," and gathered my ki in my muscles and when he was lying on his back for the fourth time at my feet I grabbed him and swung him over my shoulder and jumped to the top, away from that bloody oil.

"Can we go now?" I asked when I dropped him. He sat there, completely covered in oil and gaping at me and after a moment he closed his mouth and nodded.

"Then follow me," I said and we started to run. It was easy to find and a miracle happened, I didn't lose Zoro on the way.

When we got there Usopp and Nami were already fighting the pirates and Usopp had a wicked wound on his head, which was bleeding quite heavily. Nami had some scratches and they were on the verge of being overwhelmed by Kuro's pirates.

Zoro sliced and threw back down the slope the ones that got past Usopp and Nami, while I kicked and punched.

"You've come," said Nami, relief visible clearly on her face.

"What was that weak little puff of air I just felt?" said Zoro with a smug smile on his face. Bandana already tied on his head. And at that moment I heard shouting and Luffy ran towards us scowling, "Usopp, you jerk! Tell me which way is north next time!"

I just facepalmed and sighed, of course he didn't ask which way he had to go. The weird hypnotist asked flabbergasted, "Who the hell are they?"

"Y-you guys are that strong?!" asked Usopp gobsmacked. Luffy clenched his fist and nonchalantly said, "Yeah."

"Well I hope you three are happy. You sure took your time!" Nami said annoyed and I replayed, "It does take some time to get from one side of the island to the other."

She just huffed, "You better help me get my treasure back."

" Nami! There's no way you can expect me to know which way is north and which way isn't!" said Luffy and pointing a finger at her. I sighed and stepped to Usopp and told him to dhow me his wounds. I bandaged them quickly and reinforced the bandage like I did before on his arm. We really need to get a doctor on our ship, I thought, with them so trouble prone as they are we would definitely need someone way better then I.

My musings were interrupted by hypnotists words, "Dammit, boys. You aren't going get wasted by a bunch of measly kids, are you?"

"No...sir..." they answered and started to get up. I began to fill my muscles and bones with ki, anticipating a fight.

"Whoa! They still want to fight? What a stubborn bunch!" said Luffy and began to crack his knuckles, Zoro adjusted his swords and Nami and Usopp shuffled back.

"Look, we don't have the time to mess around here," said the hypnotist, "If they're tough, we'll just have to get tougher! Now, look at the wheel...When I say "One, Two, Jango," you'll get stronger. And you'll be healed entirely! You'll be much, much stronger!"

While he was talking he swung the disk on the rope left and right and I had a really bad feeling about it and when I looked at Luffy I saw the glaze in his eyes when he asked, "What are they doing?"

"Luffy, close your eyes!" I sharply said.

"What? Why?" he asked his eyes still on the disk. I glared at him and yelled, "Now! I'll explain later!"

He obeyed and Nami said, "It's gotta be his hypnotism again! They're gonna imagine that they're stronger! What a bunch of losers!"

"Keep them closed and think of meat!" I said to Luffy. I know my brother and as stubborn and single minded he can be there is no doubt in my mind that he is also easily hypnotized, as I saw before when he fell asleep on the top of the cliff.

"One! Two! Jango!" he said and the pirates all stood up shouting with glazed eyes and started to shout.

"No way! They were completely beaten just a second ago!" said Nami and I said, "Hypnotism is powerful if you know how to use it. Those who are gullible are very susceptible."

"Can I look now?" Luffy asked and I said yes, "Whoa, they were beaten a minute ago. A mystery power!"

One of the pirates punched the cliff and a big piece of it crumbled.

"He totally shattered the cliff face! What power!" said Zoro with awe in his voice.

"I don't believe it! The hypnotism actually worked!" Nami said with dread. And Usopp added, "If one of them can knock down the cliff like that, what about all of them together?!"

"Go and finish them," Jango said and the newly hypnotized pirates charged.

"You two get to the top of the hill! We'll take care of this!" said Zoro and Luffy and I grinned and started to fight.

"Oi, don't go hogging all of them!" said Zoro when he joined us. It has been a while since I could lose myself in a fight against many opponents without having to hold back. And even though they were hypnotized to be stronger they were no match to us. The fight lasted about five minutes. I paralyzed them by pressing their pressure points. I used quite some power so they should be out for at least a day. Meanwhile Zoro and Luffy disposed of the rest of the pirates.

"Is that it?" I asked when we were done.

"Sounds like there are still some left on the ship..." said Zoro after he listened to the sounds on the ship.

"Oh yeah!" said Jango, "We still have them!"

"Them?" I wondered and looked at the ship.

"So what's gonna show up this time?!" asked Luffy and crouched down.

"Heh heh... Y-you fools are dead now," said one of the pirates and I snorted and said, "Hard to believe."

"Come on down... Nyaban Brothers!"

Down jumped two men, dressed similar to the rest of the crew in cat themed clothing, even though to me one of them, the bigger one looked more like a cow then a cat. They both looked more capable then the pirates we have beaten but they shouldn't be much trouble for all of us.

"There you are, Nyaban Brothers."

"At your service, Captain Jango," said the smaller one.

"Captain," added the second brother.

"Who are they?" asked Nami while Usopp was more in awe the way they jumped down from the ship, "Wow...they landed perfectly from that height! Just like cats."

"Buchi, Siam, we gotta pass through this road by any means. As you can see, there are roadblocks! Get rid of 'em!" Jango said while pointing at us.

"Oh...oh no, sir, we can't do that. Right, Buchi?"

"Yeah, they look really tough!"

"Wha-? Aren't those guys supposed to be their hidden weapon or something?!" said Usopp while they pretended to be scared of us. I could sense they were trying to confuse us and I said, "Do not take them lightly. They're only trying to get us to lower our guard."

"Siam! Hurry up and kick their asses!" Jango yelled.

"What?! Me?!"

"Step on it!" added Jango irritably.

"Yes sir, I'm going sir!" and with that said he ran towards us.

"Hey you, say your prayers! I'll rip you to shreds with these c-c-claws!" he shouted and ran towards Zoro in what looked like a panicked run.

"Now what am I supposed to say to that?! Hey! Stop, or I'll cut you down!"

"If you can..." said Siam in completely different voice and attacked him. He was armed with clawed gloves and had no problem blocking Zoro's sword.

"What the…?!" he said and I sighed, apparently my warnings went unheard. And as such I attacked with my needles. They landed perfectly on his neck. One was a poison and another was there to block the nerves and paralyze him. He crumbled and asked, "Wha..? What happened?"

His speech was getting slurry and I answered, "Poison."

"Brother?! You killed him," shouted Buchi and attacked but Zoro did not wait and used his Santoryuu and sent him flying.

"Di-did you kill him," Usopp asked me. I lifted my eyebrow and replied, "No, he isn't dead. He will be weak though. The poison is strong and it will cause a number of problems but he won't die from it."

"Ah… I see," he said and moved a bit further from me. I smirked at that and turned back to the fight between Buchi and Zoro. Which wasn't much of a fight really; Zoro was clearly a better fighter.

Then I heard the whispers and finally noticed a man approaching. It was that damn butler, Klahadore or better yet ex-captain Kuro.

"Don't tell me these brats have been holding you up... Oh, how the Black Cat Pirate Crew has fallen. Hasn't it, Jango?!" said ex-Captain Kuro to his former crew, I could feel the cold fury beneath his cold façade.

Jango shook in fear and stuttered out a reply, "B-but, but you said the kid wasn't gonna be a problem, remember? That's what you said, man!"

"Yes, that is what I said... And what of it?! There shouldn't have been a problem. It was child's play to predict that he would come and try to stop us. What I didn't account for was your utter incompetence. I have no interest in excuses," said Kuro coldly while fixing his glasses with his palm. I lifted my eyebrow, and sensed the emotions of the fallen crew, I could feel indignity, even without using my powers, and anger. Buchi flexed his claws and even paralyzed Siam clenched his teeth. Buchi said, "Us...incompetent? Now you've done it, Captain Kuro... You were strong, once."

"What is your point?" asked Kuro, still and I could see where this was going. I smirked and whispered, "Now they've done it…" Luffy heard me and looked at me and I shook my head and said, "Wait."

Jango seemed to realize the same thing and yelled at the big cow lookalike, "No! Buchi, cut it out!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Buchi flew against Kuro but the ex-Captian was too quick. I could follow him, but I doubted anyone else there could as well. Perhaps Luffy, after all my technique was also about speed. Kuro moved behind Buchi and wore gloves with long blades attached to the tips imitating cat claws.

"Kill...whom?" asked Kuro with his claws posed against his throat and stomach. Usopp gasped and asked, "When did he get behind them?"

The pirates gasped and paled, some of them said, "That's it..."Nuki-Ashi!"

"What's up with those claws?" asked Zoro and he readjusted his katanas.

"Your arguments are sound," said Kuro, "I may have lived in a peaceful village while you roamed the sea and fought, but that does not mean my skill faded."

"I can still feel a bit of sluggishness in my body," he continued, "Yes, I'm no longer your captain... But I am your client! If you can't carry out my orders, I will simply have to kill you!"

Jango swallowed heavily and said, "What are you waiting for, men? His "Nuki-Ashi"...is a silent movement. You could have 50 assassins together, and they'd be dead before they even knew he was there. There is no escape from his plan. And when I saw his little habit, the first time I'd met him in three years, it gave me the willies. The creepy way he raised his glasses...so he wouldn't cut his own face with the Cat's Claws...Proof that he never forgot how to fight!"

"It appears three years of inactivity...have left me softer than I once was. I'll give you five minutes. If you can't clean this up in five minutes. I will kill each and every one of you with my own two hands," said Kuro and released Buchi and moved with his technique behind us.

All that talk I could feel Luffy's impatience growing and mine was not far off. Why does every villain we meet has to have ego problems? The love to talk and talk and just thinking about it I grow even more and more irritated. I huffed and was just to tell Luffy to deal with Kuro when I sensed someone approaching, oh boy, I thought this is worse than the soap operas Makino loved to listen to back home.

"Klahadore! Stop this at once!" shouted Kaya panting and gasping for air.

"Kaya! What are you doing here?" asked a surprised Usopp.

"Hey! Ain't that the girl from the mansion? The final target of the plan, right?" asked Jango and the rest of the pirates looked at the girl, "So...we don't gotta go to the village after all? We just gotta kill that girl..."

Kaya stepped back at all the looks she received but quickly focused on Kuro as he asked, "This is a surprise, Mistress... What brings you here?"

"Merry's told me everything," she replied and he smirked and said, "Ahhh. So he was still alive. And I thought...I had finished the job."

"No! This-This isn't Klahadore! I'm sorry...Usopp-san! Maybe it's too late for apologies... But I...I just couldn't believe...that Klahadore could be a pirate!"

Usopp gaped but he quickly caught himself and shouted, "Who cares about that? Why did you come here? I told you to run away! They're trying to kill you!"

"But you're fighting! Even after the horrible things we did to you, Usopp-san! You're still here fighting yourself bloody!" she shouted back in her high voice and again I couldn't sigh at the drama. Really, I thought, I should record it for Makino if it goes any longer…

"Klahadore! If you want my inheritance, you can have it! I'll give it to you!  
Just leave the village!" said Kaya to Kuro and he smiled that saccharine smile I wanted to smack off his face, "Not quite, Mistress... You are right about the money, but there is another thing I desire. I wish for peace and tranquility. The three years I have spent cultivating the trust of the village folk has paid off in exceedingly comfortable ways. Only with this peace and your inheritance will my plan be a success. Thus the freak "incidence" of the pirate attack the will left behind after your death are absolutely necessary."

Usopp shouted at Kaya, "Run Kaya! Words are useless with him! He's not the butler you know!"

But Kaya ignored him and took the pistol out of her cloak and pointed at him. Her hand shook but she still pointed the pistol at him I sighed and started to gather ki in my body, after all she cared for the man he pretended to be and I doubt that she'll be able to shoot him. Besides, I doubted that she knew how to load a pistol so even if she would've pushed the trigger nothing would've happened.

"Leave the village!" she shouted at him again. Kuro did nothing but fixed his glasses and said, "I see... These three years have changed you, as well."

He took a step towards Kaya and continued, "Do you remember all of the many things that happened..."

At that point I jumped and kicked him away from Kaya and jumped in front of her, "Enough is enough! I really don't need to listen to a guy who doesn't have the balls to stick to his commitments as a pirate!"

Everybody looked at me and I said, "What? He pretended that he was dead so that he could live a peaceful life! What kind of a pirate is that?"

"Shishishishi! Nice one Shana!" said Luffy laughing. Jango and his crew looked at the cliff where I kicked him and Kuro was already picking himself up.

"Tch, I should have kicked him harder…" I muttered and helped Kaya back on her feet as her legs didn't support her anymore after Kuro flew away by the force of the kick. Nami managed to intercept the Vegetable brigade before they could attack Kuro. She ushered them to me and Kaya and Luffy looked at me. I nodded and stepped in front of them, "Stay here and don't do anything stupid!"

"Why? We want to fight!" they complained and I glared at them, "Do you want to die?"

They shook their heads and huddled away from me, behind Kaya. Kuro recovered from the kick and was preparing to pay me back when Luffy intercepted him with a punch. He enforced it with his Gomu Gomu powers and everyone looked slack jawed at my brother while I merely smirked.

"You possess the power of a Devil Fruit, don't you?" asked Kuro and Luffy answered, "That's right. I ate the Gomu Gomu Fruit! I'm a Rubberman!"

"Whaaat?! Devil Fruit? Holy crap, those things really exist? Dammit, I knew he was a weirdo. He's some kinda freak!" said one of the pirates and when I glared at them they cringed. I hate that word and no one is going to call my brother that. We had enough of that back home.

"Jango!" said Kuro and Jango straightened up as Kuro continued, "I'll handle the boy. You get Mistress Kaya. Make her write the will as planned then kill her. And those ants, I want them gone."

"I'll take care of them," he said closed up on us. I lifted my eyebrow and looked him over, "Ya know, you're gonna have to go through me to get them."

Jango glared at my statement and readied his chakram and I merely shifted a bit so that I could defend Kaya and the rest of them easier.

"Buuuchi!" yelled Jango and the cow like cat rushed towards me. From the corner of my eye I could see Zoro preparing to intercept him. When Buchi got close enough Zoro send him flying again but this time Buchi did not get up again.

"Luffy, have fun with the creep, I'll take care of this," I said to Luffy and he grinned and attacked Kuro. Me, on the other hand, rushed towards Jango and pressed few pressure points before he could do anything and he fell down, "No… F-fair…" he mumbled.

"I'm a pirate, of course I don't play fair, idiot."

Luffys fight lasted longer than mine, his opponent was far more skilled then mine, but during training Luffy got used to fighting with me on high speed and Kuro was much slower than I am so the fight was in Luffy's favor and was over pretty fast.

"Who are you?" asked one of pirates when Luffy beat Kuro and threw him towards the defeated crew. Luffy merely grinned and said, "I'm the person who will become the King of all Pirates!"

We tossed the pirates on their ship while Nami robbed them and Luffy yelled at them never to return with Usopp screaming with him as well. I rolled my eyes at their antics and checked our boats if anything was stolen. As everything was still there with additional money and gold Nami stole I double checked my money. With Nami around you never know. When pirates scurried away Usopp sat down with Kaya, Ninjin, Tamanegi and Piiman, he told them to keep everything a secret. They all protested but Usopp was firm and eventually they agreed. They went back to the village and we lingered around, Luffy was lying on the ground when Usopp said, "Thank you very much, guys. Without your help I couldn't protect the village."

"What are you talking about? If you didn't do anything, I wouldn't have helped you," said Zoro and I nodded in agreement.

"Same here," said Luffy. Nami was hugging her new treasure, "That's okay, because I got all of their treasure!"

"This situation helped me make a decision about my life," said Usopp and ran towards the village.

"Eh?" said Luffy and pouted, I smiled and said, "C'mon guys, let's grab some breakfast."

"I could use some sake," said Zoro and I said, "Isn't it a little too early?"

"It's never too early for sake!"

"Breakfast, breakfast!" Luffy sang while we walked and I smiled in content.

We went to the same restaurant as the day before, not that we had any choice as it was the only restaurant in the village. We ate a good hearty breakfast in our case with Nami, while Luffy gorged himself on food again. He was fishing in his mouth for a fishbone.

"Ah, I almost died…"

"Baka," I said, "How many times have I told you not to eat so fast?!"

"I don't know," he mumbled his mouth full again. I sighed and muttered about idiot brothers.

"Well, we've eaten, shall we go?" asked Zoro and I nodded and then I felt someone coming and I tilted my head a bit.

"Shana?" asked Zoro, Luffy and Nami looked at me and I pointed to the door as Kaya walked in, "Here you are!"

"Are you alright?" asked Nami and Kaya smiled as she answered, "I'm fine, my illness was mostly grief over losing my parents and Usopp-san has cheered me up, I'll try harder to recover."

"But, never mind that, you told me you wanted a ship?" she continued and Luffy said with a grin on his face, "You'll give us a ship?"

"Yes! Come, I'll show it to you," she said and waited that I paid for the food and we left for the harbor. She led us to a small ship. It was not too small and not too big. In my opinion it was perfect size for us.

"It's a caravel!" said Nami and Luffy was in awe as was I and no doubt Zoro as well. Merry started to explain but I tuned him out and stepped towards the ship. Its figure head looked like a sheep but it added the character the ship had. It emitted a nice feeling and a sense of belonging. Not bad for a new home, I thought and jumped aboard. In that moment something came rolling down the hill and smirked recognizing the spirit and yell. Zoro and Luffy stopped him and while we brought our stuff on board Merry Go as I learned the ships name Kaya and Usopp were saying goodbye. Then he turned towards us and said, "I wish you'll remain healthy, maybe we'll see each other again!"

"Why?" asked Luffy and Usopp said, "Huh? Why are you asking me? We're both pirates, so maybe we'll meet again on the see!"

"Just shut up and get on board," said Zoro and Usopp looked even more confused, when Luffy said "We're on the same team now!"

"Huh?" gaped Usopp and then he grinned and yelled, "I'm the captain, right?"

"Don't be stupid, I'm the captain!" shouted Luffy back.

"Hai hai, Captain, now help Usopp with his stuff. I checked the supplies, Kaya was most generous so we can leave," I said and pushed Luffy's hat down. Luffy pouted and did what I said.

"Nami!? Are we ready?" I asked and she came out of the Lounge room where the helm is and nodded. Usopp and Luffy were now on board so there was nothing holding us back now. We waved goodbye to Kaya and Merry and I grinned, "Alright then, Zoro get the anchor, Luffy get the sail, and Nami set the course and let's go!"

We all grinned and we sailed away from Usopp's home island.

We have a new ship, our new home, we are ready for a new adventure, I thought and grinned.

* * *

_*Nuki-Ashi – silent feet_

_Okay, that it for chapter 16. I must say I'm not very satisfied with it… and I think it shows. I usually write chapter in one sitting but this one I couldn't do it… it took me months to get to this point… don't know why it just didn't go all as planned and for which I apologize._

_I'll try better for the next one and hopefully it will be up next month…_

_Thank you again for reviews! :)_

_Ja ne_


End file.
